<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aatakihin ako sayo (aatakihin ako dahil sa pag-ibig mo) by dearbaekyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480789">aatakihin ako sayo (aatakihin ako dahil sa pag-ibig mo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol'>dearbaekyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Filipino, M/M, Mpreg, Rivalry, rivals au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 1 or Number 2, yan lang naman ang laging kinahihinatnan ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Magaling naman pareho, pero sadyang may bagay lang talaga na nag e-excel ang isa kaya may natatalo. Alternative summary: Kung saan hate na hate to the guts ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil lagi siya nitong natatalo sa pagiging Top. Ang katwiran naman ni Chanyeol ay siya naman talaga ang Top sa kanilang dalawa. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aatakihin ako sayo (aatakihin ako dahil sa pag-ibig mo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: #55 - Rivals au. Where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are always competing mapa-acads, sports, everything. Alam rin ng lahat kung gaano nila kaayaw ang isa't isa. Kaya naman laking problema nilang dalawa nang magbunga ang ginawa nila sa isang gabi na lasing sila.</p><p>Ayan yung prompt, huhuhu, I'm sorry if sinira ko yung prompt mo, but I tried my best! This is my first time joining sa fic fest and sobrang na overwhelm ako. I had doubts na baka hindi ko matapos yung fic... But then naisip ko na ayaw ko naman ma-disappoint yung prompter kase pinili ko yung prompt niya tapos di ko naman tatapusin huhuhu. Pero ayon!!! To the prompter, I hope you find this fic amusing and I hope that I met your standards and expectations sa prompt mo through this fic! To the mods of Narito Kami, thank you so much for your hardwork. Thank you din for giving me an opportunity to be part of this fic fest!</p><p>Enjoy po kayo! *SMUT AHEAD SHEMS*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last school year na niya ito, gra-graduate na si Baekhyun Byun sa kursong Bachelor of Science in Business Administration Major in Marketing Management– <em> basta ayun ang kurso niya, wala naman akong alam diyan wag niyo ko i-judge– </em> Dahil nga last year na niya, hindi pwedeng <em> hayahay </em> nalang ang buhay, maraming kailangan gawin; pero Jongdae Kim <em> thinks otherwise </em> dahil halfway through the second semester na sila ay nagyayaya na ito ng inuman na parang walang responsibilities as a graduating student, habang kumakain sila ng lunch sa ministop dahil nag-crave si Baekhyun ng Uncle John's at si Jongdae lang ang available friend na pwedeng sumama sakanya dahil break time rin nito. </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, alam mo tatanda ka niyan kapag puro aral ka lang." sabi ng best friend niyang si Jongdae from Bachelor of Arts na ang major ay Film and Screen Production– <em> again, wag niyo ko i-judge baka mali yan– </em>Umirap naman si Baekhyun kay JD, dahil nga best friend niya ito, alam niyang puro kabalbalan ang lalabas sa bibig nito. "Kaya sumama ka na sa inuman mamaya."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Uhaw sa alak, amp.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun drinks, he gets the fair share of college parties pero wag ngayon. Wala siya sa mood uminom ngayon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Puro ka inom, sana okay pa 'yang atay mo." sagot ni B na ikinasimangot ni Jongdae. <em> KJ talaga toh si Baekhyun kahit kailan.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay pa naman siya, <em> thank you sa concern. </em> " sarcastic na sabi ni JD bago kumagat sa hotdog na binili niya, dahil ayaw niya raw kumain ng chicken ngayon. Pero ang totoo niyan ay ayaw niya ng Uncle John's dahil <em> maalat daw at oily </em> . Pero hindi niya yon sasabihin kay Baekhyun ng harapan dahil baka sabihan na naman siya ng <em> 'wala ka kasing taste' </em>with matching irap pa. Tangina talaga ng kaibigan niya paminsan. "Pero no joke, sumama ka na please? Sobrang losyang na ng itsura mo kaka-aral, mag unwind ka naman!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> Tangina ka </em>," B retaliates at binato si Jongdae ng crumpled tissue na ginamit niya pampunas ng bibig niya. Scandalized ang mukha ni JD nang tamaan siya nito. “Maka-losyang ka naman! Imbyerna ka.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Omygod, B! Mahal ang skin care ko!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“OA ka.” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun na sinagot ni JD ng isang hampas with his simangot face. “Hindi ako pwede, dahil may gagawin ako mamaya. Kailangan 'kong tapusin yung part ko sa thesis." pag-decline ni Baek. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Asus, thesis ka diyan. Ang sabihin mo ayaw mo lang maungusan ka ni <em> Park </em> sa possibility na ikaw ang maging summa cum laude ng batch niyo." walang patutsadang sabi ni Jongdae kay B. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napasimangot si Baekhyun at kung posible ay umusok din ang ilong at tenga nito nang marinig niya ang pangalan na sinambit ni Jongdae. Banggitin mo na lahat ng ex-boyfriend ni B wag lang si <em> Park. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wag mo ngang mabanggit-banggit 'yang pangalan na yan." maktol ni Baek. At that time, pumasok si Kyungsoo Doh ng ministop, ang isa pa nilang friend na may kursong kapareho ng kay Jongdae. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The who?" tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil naabutan niya yung sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina. Umupo siya sa tabi ni JD. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Si<em> Park. </em>" pag-uulit ni Jongdae kaya nahampas siya ni Baekhyun. "Aray, puta ang violent!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ano na naman ginawa ni<em> Chanyeol </em>?" Kyungsoo asked casually. Hindi naman kasi talaga nawawala sa usapan si Chanyeol Park kapag kasama nila si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sino ba kasi si Chanyeol Park? Well, siya lang naman ang kaklase ni Baekhyun na matangkad, matalino, mayabang at <em> pogi daw </em>sabi ng mga iba pa niyang kaklase. At hate na hate to guts ni B si Chan dahil nga ito ang kaaway niya sa pagiging summa cum laude. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The feeling is mutual naman. Hate na hate din siya ni Chanyeol– <em> pero hindi tayo sure diyan.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"As usual, pa-bida na naman." sagot ni B sabay irap. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi ba pa-bida ka rin naman?" natawa si Kyungsoo sa remark ni Jongdae. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"True ka jan," natatawang sang-ayon ni Soo kay JD. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sana alam niyo na ang epal niyo noh?" ang tanging naging sagot ni Baekhyun sa dalawang mahadera niyang friends. “<em> Bakit ko ba kayo kaibigan? </em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wala ka namang choice kasi kami lang ang tumanggap sayo.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kung pwede lang niyang sabunutan si Kyungsoo ay ginawa na niya, kaso kalbo eh. <em> Mahirap </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ano na naman ba kasing nangyari?" Jongdae asks again para i-open up na ni Baekhyun ang dinadala niyang hinanakit. Hindi muna nagkuwento si B dahil tumayo si Soo para bumili ng chills. Nang makabalik si Kyungsoo ay nagsimula na magkuwento si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Naunahan niya ako sa pagiging moderator ng isang class project namin.” nagkatinginan si Kyungsoo at Jongdae dahil alam nilang ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na  naaagawan siya lalo na kung si Chanyeol Park. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ba’t ka naman naunahan?” hindi na sana tatanungin ni Jongdae kase alam naman niyang sa lahat ng bagay nag-uunahan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rivals kasi, parang tanga kala mo mga high school students parin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napa-ungol bigla si Baekhyun na ikinagulat ng dalawa.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Huy para ‘kang kinakakatay na biik diyan, tumigil ka nga B.” asar ni Kyungsoo. “Maybe this project wasn’t for you to handle, may iba pa naman diyan. <em> Three </em>months pa naman bago ang graduation. ” Soo adds.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oo nga, B. Hindi naman ibig sabihin na hindi mo nakuha yun ay <em> babagsak </em> ka na.” Jongdae reassures. “ <em> Bottom </em> ka lang sa relasyon, pero hindi ka naman bottom sa klase.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ganito sila palagi, kapag may reklamo si Baekhyun tungkol kay Chanyeol, andito sila palagi to make sure B looks at the brighter side of things kasi hindi naman pwedeng magmukmok nalang siya lagi kapag nauunahan siya ng rival niya. Hindi rin nila alam kung paano nagsimula ang rivalry ng dalawang yun.  Basta nagulat nalang sila na, <em> one day </em>, isang galit na galit na Baekhyun ang nagkuwento sakanila about sa isang certain Chanyeol Park na lagi raw siyang nauungusan sa pagiging Top.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In which na sinagot siya ni Kyungsoo na may kakaibang tone at sinabi in verbatim– <em> hindi ka naman talaga Top </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sabihin nalang naten na dahil doon mas lalong nag-apoy si Baekhyun. Hindi niya ata na-gets yung <em> pun </em> ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Tanga tanga si Baekhyun pero gusto maging summa cum laude. Yan ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Pare, nakuha mo na ba yung number ni Sooyoung?” yan ang unang bungad ni Jongin Kim na best friend ni Chanyeol from College of Human Kinetics. Umiling si Chanyeol habang hawak ang business plan ng grupo niya na ipapa-ring bind niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tapos na ang klase ni Jongin for today habang si Chanyeol ay may isa pang klase at accounting yon. He’s just having his 2 hour break at naisipan niyang ipa-ring bind ang business plan nila na mini project nila sa isang subject. Hindi naman siya yung tipo ng business plan na kailangan ibuhos mo lahat, mini requirement lang ng prof nila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ano namang gagawin ko sa number ni Sooyoung?” tanong ni Chanyeol pabalik sa kaibigan niya. “<em> She's not my type. </em> ” dagdag niya. Nginitian ni Chan yung ate na nagbabantay sa shop, at oh gosh sabihin na naten na muntik na matunaw yung babae sa sobrang kilig kasi ghorl, <em> nginitian siya ng isang Chanyeol Park from Business Ad </em> . na sikat sa buong school dahil <em> daddy at yummy </em>raw ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napakamot si Jongin sa batok niya. “Bakit? Maganda naman yung kapatid ni Kyungsoo ah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hindi ko type yung kapatid ng boyfriend mo.” Chanyeol says. Totoo naman, hindi niya type yung kapatid ni Kyungsoo na jowa ng best friend niya na mukhang binubugaw ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sa sobrang gwapo ni Chanyeol, mga babae pati lalaki na ang lumalapit sakanya, hindi na niya kailangan gumawa ng first move dahil nakahain na sakanya, kaya nga wala siyang kahirap-hirap sa mga hook-ups. Ang kaso lang, kapag hindi ka type ni Chanyeol Park ay <em> hindi ka niya talaga type </em> . Kaya goodbye na sa pwet/keps mo kasi hindi ka talaga niya papatulan. Iiyak ka ng bongga at siguro magpupunta ka nalang sa simbahan para ipagdasal ang nadurog ‘mong puso. Ganyan siya ka-powerful as a Top. <em> Chanyeol Park yan ih </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Maganda naman si Sooyoung ah.” pag-pipilit ni Jongin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ang kulit mo Jongin. If you want, sayo nalang.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No thanks, enough na si Soo para sakin.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ayun naman pala eh.” sagot ni Chanyeol pabalik bago lumingon ulit sa nagbabantay ng shop dahil tinawag na siya nito dahil tapos na yung pina-ring bind niya. “Bakit ka nga pala nandito?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Pupuntahan ko si Kyungsoo.” sagot ni Jongin. Nag-simula sila maglakad. “Nasa ministop siya kasama mga kaibigan niya, gusto mo sumama?” tumango-tango lang si Chanyeol habang nilalagay yung pina-ring bind niya sa bag niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi agad siya nakapag-isip sa tanong ni Jongin kaya nang makarating sila sa Ministop ay nagulat siya nang makita niya si Baekhyun Byun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Oh shit </em>. Kaibigan nga pala ng jowa ni Jongin si Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakalimutan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Halatang nagulat yung dalawang kaibigan ni Baekhyun sa presence ni Chanyeol Park na kanina lang ay pinag-uusapan nila. Chanyeol smirked nang mapansin niya nakatingin si Baekhyun sakanya ng masama. <em> Lagi naman masama tingin niya sakin, kinakatay na ba niya ako sa isip niya? </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hi Byun.” bati nito at umirap si Baekhyun. Natawa si Chanyeol at nakitang may bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito kaya umupo siya doon. Gago talaga. Napa-ubo si Jongdae bigla. <em> Gusto ata ni Chanyeol ng gulo </em>. Ayan ang nasa isip ni Jongdae. Si Kyungsoo wala nang pake-alam sakanila kasi andiyan na si Jongin. Umirap si Jongdae dahil puta, siya lang ang walang partner dahil yung crush niya may ibang mundo, hindi pa ata napapansin si JD.. Lagi nalang siyang iniiwan ng mga kaibigan niya para tumite. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pagka-upo ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun, naramdaman nilang lahat na nagbago ang atmosphere. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Sexual tension </em>. Yan ang nararamdaman ng tatlo. Bagay naman kasi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaso lang rivals at kung siguro nagkakilala sila sa paraan na hindi nakikipag-kumpitensya ay siguro power couple of the year ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Andami daming upuan, bakit sa tabi ko pa?” pagtataray ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ni Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bakit? Sayo ba 'tong upuan na toh? Eh I want to sit here eh. ” sagot ni Chan pabalik.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ang sabi nga nila, keep your friends closer and your <em> enemies closer </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dahil nga inis pa rin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay tumayo na ito para mag-paalam.</p><p>Naaalibadbaran talaga siya kapag nandyan yung malaking tenga na epal sa buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Aalis na ako.” yan lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun bago iniwan ang mga kaibigan niya. Natawa nalang si Chanyeol dahil asar talo na naman si B sakanya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ang gago lang.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Siraulo ka talaga, Chanyeol.” sabi ni Jongdae. Nginitian niya ang kaibigan ni Baekhyun dahil unlike Baekhyun, okay naman sila ni JD, magkasundo naman sila lalo na sa inuman. Si Kyungsoo ay approve din naman kay Chanyeol dahil mabait naman daw ito, sadyang si Baekhyun lang ang may ayaw.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya kung dadating ang araw na magiging mag-jowa si Chan at Baek ay okay lang sa kanilang dalawa. Kaso malabo atang mangyari yun. Baka magka-world war 3 muna bago mangyari yun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Nag-kuwento si Baekhyun?” tanong ni Chanyeol, tumango naman si Kyungsoo. "Did he make me a bad person again?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ba’t mo kasi inagawan?” sabi ni JD, “buong araw na yan magsu-sungi tingnan mo.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ganti ko lang yon.” sagot ni Chanyeol, “Inagawan niya rin ako last time. Kaya ako naman. Kilala niyo ako, I never back down from a challenge.” tumatangong sabi ni Chanyeol. “<em>Lalo na kung si Baekhyun</em> <em>yan</em>.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Totoo naman, kumbaga sa tug-of-war wala ‘pang nananalo sakanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun dahil kapag hinihila ni Chanyeol ang tali, hinihila rin ito ni Baekhyun with much force kaya back and forth lang ang nangyayari. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Parang tanga </em>. Yan lang ang naiisip ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil lahat ng bagay ginagawa nilang kompetisyon. Kelan kaya mapapagod ang dalawa?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Malay natin way lang pala nila ito para magpapansin sa isa’t-isa. </em>charing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> @Kyungsoo Doh  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hindi na nga pala tuloy yung inuman </em>
</p><p>
  <em> may iba akong appointment  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> sasama si Soo sa inuman?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> oo sana </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kami ni Jongin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> san lakad mo, Jongdae?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> KILALA NIYO SI MINSEOK KIM DIBA?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ??????  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> anong meron kay Minseok?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> crush mo yon  diba?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> diba siya yung crush mo na may crush na iba?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> anong meron sakanya?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> tangina ka talaga Soo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sana alam mong kontrabida ka dito </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> wala akong pakealam </em>
</p><p>
  <em> anong meron kay Minseok?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> MAY DATE KAMI!!!!!!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NAKA USAP KO SIYA SA BUMBLE!!!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OMYGOD ITO NA AKO!!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> FINALLY MADIDILIGAN NA AKO!!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Do</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ay wow?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> finally may progress na rin diyan sa 2 year crush mo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pero baka poser yan? maraming ganyan sa bumble  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ang bastos talaga ng bibig mo Kyungsoo!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You kiss Jongin with that mouth?!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuck!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Do</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ang sabihin mo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> inggit ka lang </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kase ako, may jowa </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ikaw wala </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Jongdae Kim left the group </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> para kayong tanga </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>🙄</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ang arte mo talaga Jongdae </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baekhyun Byun added Jongdae Kim to the group </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napa-irap nalang si Baekhyun sa mga nababasa siya sa GC nilang tatlo. Paminsan naiisip niya kung paano niya naging kaibigan si Kyungsoo, lalo na si Jongdae. Nagbabardagulan lang naman silang tatlo, pero siguro sabi ni lord na bagay silang maging friends.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Pare-parehong mahilig sa tite. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kasalukuyang naglalakad si Baekhyun para sana ipasa yung assignment niya na naiwan ng prof niya sa lamesa ng room nila kanina. Tamo yung prof niya, makakalimutin? Nakakatakot tuloy paminsan mag-pasa ahead of time tapos kapag nawala ng prof ikaw pa sisisihin. <em> Wow based from experience ba toh?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Okay na yung mood ni Baekhyun, slight kaso naaalala na naman niya na malapit na yung graduation, maraming kaikangan gawin, at gustong gusto niya talaga na grumaduate with latin honors preferrably summa nga, kaso nandiyan si Chanyeol. Bakit ba kasi ume-epal si Chanyeol?!?!?! Bakit kasi may matalino kaso mayabang at <em> pogi— </em> epal siyang kaklase? Speaking of Chanyeol, nakita niya ito with his two eyes na naglalakad habang nakapamulsa. Hindi niya napansin kung pumasok ba siya sa klase nila with Sir Zhang. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hindi ba siya pumasok sa klase? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gustong itanong ni B, kaso bakit naman niya tatanungin eh wala naman siyang pake kay Park. Kaya dinaanan niya lang ito para pumunta sa hagdan paakyat sa second floor kung nasaan ang faculty ni Sir Zhang. Marami rami ang mga studyante na nakakasalubong niya, tinititigan pa nga siya eh, sanay na siya pero nakaka bother. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ba't niyo ba ako tinitingnan? Ako lang toh!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na sana niya papansinin yung creepy stares at bulungan nang makasalubong niya si Sehun Oh from Engineering na pinsan niya. Kasama ang jowa nitong si Luhan Xi from Interior Design na hinarang siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baek?" bungad nito at napatingin sa likod ni Baekhyun. Akmang lilingon na sana si B kaso nagsalita pa ulit si Sehun. "Chanyeol?" nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at sa hindi inaasahan– <em> may galit ata ang universe sakanya </em>, dahil bigla siyang na out of balance. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nag panic internally si Baekhyun lalo na si Sehun at Luhan at iba 'pang nakapaligid kasi alam nilang sobrang panget ng form ni Baekhyun ngayon at sobrang lethal ng pwedeng mangyari<em> – wow lethal. </em> Napapikit nalang si Baekhyun bago mag-dasal. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Lord please, wag po muna?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He's waiting for the impact ng sahig at siguro yung moment na mawalan siya ng malay, but it never came, parang hindi na nga din siya nahuhulog. Narinig niya yung mga bulong-bulungan sa paligid. <em> Ano ba kaseng nangyare?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Omygod is that Chanyeol Park?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sinalo ba niya talaga ang rival niya?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Teka si Baekhyun yon?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Gago, dapat ba nandito tayo? Baka mag-away yan! Madamay tayo! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi nagkamali si Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya kaya minulat niya ang mga mata niya to find out if totoo nga ang narinig niya and when he opened his eyes. Nagulat siya. Nakatingin si Chanyeol sakanya, nag-aalala ang expression and maybe that was the <em> first time na nahulog </em> si Baekhyun sakanya. <em> Literal, charing.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Scandalized na pinilit ni Baekhyun makawala kay Chanyeol kaya napa-upo siya sa isang baitang at agad naman siyang hinawakan ni Luhan sa balikat to keep him from falling again. The first thing the lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun ay katangahan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Bakit mo ako sinalo?!" gasps were heard everyone. Hindi naman yun ang dapat niya sasabihin!! Yung mga chismosa napa-facepalm nalang. Well, what do you expect? Baekhyun yan eh, kung ibang tao sana sumalo ay siguro mag the-thank you siya. Eh kaso si Chanyeol yon. Ano pa nga ba ang i-e-expect mo from Baekhyun? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wow ha, pwede ka naman mag-thank you?" is what Chanyeol answered. Umismid si Baekhyun kase ghorl ang tanga niya, baket ba yun yung lumabas sa bibig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"At b-bakit naman ako mag t-thank you sayo?" yan ang sagot ulit ni Baekhyun in which napa facepalm na rin si Sehun literal sa mga naririnig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Because I saved your life? You could have died from that."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sinabi ko 'bang saluhin mo ako?" <em> omygod ka Baekhyun tumahimik ka!! </em>Kung andito siguro si Kyungsoo ay naitulak na siya ulit at gumugulong na siya pababa sa hagdan and there will be no one na tutulong sakanya kasi si Kyungsoo na yan eh. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Paglalamayan na siguro siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol heaved a sigh bago nag-simulang maglakad paakyat. "Mahirap ba mag-thank you? I may be your rival pero ayoko naman mamatay ka."  was his last line bago umakyat pataas. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"B, ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ni Luhan habang inaayos yung buhok niya. "Do we need to send you to the clinic? May masakit ba?" concerned na tanong nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Umiling naman siya bilang sagot kay Luhan bago tumayo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No, I'm okay." pinagpag niya yung pants niya at humarap kay Sehun na katabi ni Luhan. "Saan kayo pupunta?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pinatawag ako ni Sir Zhang dahil kasali ako sa street dance next week at nakasalubong ko si Han." Sehun said while eyeing his cousin. "Are you sure na ayos ka lang?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tumango naman si Baekhyun pero ang totoo niyan ang kumakabog ang dibdib niya dahil sa nangyari. Gosh, mas lalo pa ata kumabog yung dibdib niya dahil sa mga binitawan na salita ni Chanyeol. Who could've thought na mangyayari yung nangyari kanina? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In Baekhyun's mind, bakit siya sinalo ni Chanyeol? I mean, they both hate each other to the guts, lahat pinag-aawayan nila. Acads, sports, at siguro upuan din pinag-aawayan nila– <em> ah basta everything! </em>Alam ng lahat ng tao na ayaw na ayaw nila sa isa't-isa and why would Chanyeol catch him nang muntikan na siyang mahulog sa hagdan? Hindi ba dapat as a rival ay pinabayaan nalang niya si Baekhyun na mabagok or mabalian ng buto diyan? Ah, ewan dahil si Chanyeol lang ang nakaka-alam ng sagot at never na ata masasagot yun dahil alam naman naten na hinding hindi kakausapin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> In my defense, ayaw niya saken!!!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pero bakit niya ako sinalo diba?!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> gaga, tanga tanga ka talaga </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gusto mo maging summa cum laude  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pero simpleng bagay di mo masagot </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> kaaway ko siya! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> kaaway niya ako! dapat hindi niya ako tinulungan! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pero bakit niya ako sinalo?!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> dapat nag thaNk you ka </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yun ang tama </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ah basta, i rest my case </em>
</p><p>
  <em> puta @Jongdae Kim mamaya ka na tumite at ikaw nalang kumausap sa isang toh!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kagat kagat ni Baekhyun yung thumb niya habang nagcha-chat sa gc nila. Hindi pa rin niya makalimutan yung nangyare sa university kanina. Sobrang nabulabog siya. Sa sobrang gulo ng utak niya ay gumawa siya ng scenario na what if si Chanyeol yung na out of balance, syiempre hindi niya sasaluhin si Chanyeol kasi ang laki laki niyang tao— <em> sobrang laki talaga </em>. Hindi siya kaya ni Baekhyun kaya hahayaan niya lang gumulong si Chanyeol pababa. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Puta," mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun naramdaman niya yung phone na nag-vibrate at nakitang may bagong message at galing kay Jongdae iyon. Hindi na niya binasa lahat ng content kasi nakita niya yung gist ng message at yon ay mag-thank you daw siya kay Chanyeol for saving his ass, at baka kung hindi ginawa ni Chanyeol yun ay pinaglalamayan na siya ngayon ng mga kaibigan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napadukdok si Baekhyun sa desk ng study table niya at nag-mura. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck," bulong ni B, "Mababaliw na ata ako." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Dalawang buwan </em> na ang nakalipas, malapit na ang graduation, kaya eto sila ngayon, hilahod para lang maigapang ang dapat gapang para maka-graduate. May thesis pa silang kailangan i-defend at business plan na kailangan i-finalize para mapa-hard bind, at sa loob ng dalawang buwan ay hindi pa rin nakaka-pag thank you si Baekhyun. Hindi man niya aminin pero mabigat ang dibdib niya, kung meron man siya non. <em> Bakit ba kasi ang hirap mag-thank you?!  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya lagi siyang inaaway ni Kyungsoo tungkol don.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nung una kase dapat mag t-thank you na siya kinabukasan palang after the incident pero absent si Chanyeol. Akala niya na the next day magagawa niya pero ang ending nag-away na naman sila tungkol sa acads. Syiempre sagutan na naman silang dalawa. Sa buong araw na yon pinag-awayan din nila yung maliliit na bagay katulad na ng kung sino ang nauna sa pila. Baekhyun remembers na piningot niya pa si Chanyeol sa sobrang inis sa canteen nang agawin nito yung strawberry yogurt na inaabot sakanya ng ate na nagtitinda. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After nun, syiempre, puro away na. He never got the chance to say thank you dahil nabaon na sa limot pero pinaalala na naman ni Kyungsoo this morning. In verbatim: <em> Dalawang buwan? Hindi ka pa rin nakakapag-thank you? Gosh, B! Baket naman ganyan?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun groans at inuntog ng mahina yung ulo niya sa locker niya. May PE sila ngayon, joint PE with the human kinetics students, at syiempre andoon si Jongin. Sinabayan ni Baekhyun ang kaklase niyang si Joy papunta sa field. Apparently tatakbo daw sila ngayon, at mahina si Baekhyun don at sobrang nag-e-excel naman si Chanyeol doon. Pero syiempre hindi siya magpapatalo. Kelan ba siya nag-patalo? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sir Heechul was explaining what they need to do. Katabi niya si Chanyeol na kausap si Jongin na nakiki-belong sa section nila kahit nasa tapat ang mga kaklase niya. Paunahan daw sila ngayon, lahat ay  ka-kompetisyon nila. Ang mapapasali sa Top 5 na mabilis na naabot ang finish line ay may perfect score na agad and kahit mahina si Baekhyun sa PE ay kaya naman niyang tumakbo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pumwesto sila sa starting line at napansin niya kasabay niya si Chanyeol. <em> What the fuck? </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kaya mo ba akong talunin?" mayabang na tanong ni Chanyeol kaya nag-apoy sa competitiveness si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kunot noong sinagot ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kayang-kaya." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Talaga? I know you're a bad runner, Baek." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am not!" Baekhyun denies, matagal na niyang ka-klase si Chanyeol. Alam na siguro nilang dalawa kung ano ang kahinaan ng isa dahil palagi naman silang nag-aaway sa lahat ng bagay. Baekhyun knows na mahina si Chanyeol sa stats at si Baekhyun naman sa PE.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At tangina lang, kung mahina si Chanyeol sa stats ay kaya niyang palabasin na kaya niya, pero si Baekhyun and PE? He cannot do strenuous workouts dahil sa <em> hika </em>niya. Oh lord, please lang sana wag siyang atakihin ngayon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol smirked dahil alam niyang may advantage siya dito. Baekhyun was really bad at sports kaya nung nag-simula, Chanyeol was in the lead; kasunod si Baekhyun. While Yeol was having fun running ay lumilingon-lingon siya sa likod niya to find out if the others were catching up. Pero si Baekhyun lang ang malapit sakanya, he was having fun. Talo talaga si Baekhyun sakanya ngayon, but then he started to notice that something was wrong halfway sa pagtakbo nila. He saw how Baekhyun slowed down while catching his breath at hindi na niya alam ang nangyari nung sumunod kase hindi na siya umabot sa finish line because Baekhyun collapsed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol panicked at agad tumakbo papalapit kay Baekhyun. No onee in the first set of runners crossed the finish line dahil nagkumpulan sila kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay bitbit na ni Chanyeol para dalhin sa clinic. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Chanyeol! Tatawagan ko si Kyungsoo," ang huling narinig niya at si Jongin yun. Tumango lang siya bago tumakbo habang bitbit si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kumakabog ang dibdib niya dahil kahit araw araw silang nag-aaway ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng bagay ay hindi naman siya ganun ka-heartless para iwan itong nahihirapan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero sa totoo lang, kung hindi naman si Baekhyun yan ay wala siyang pake. <em> Ano nga 'bang nangyayari sayo Chanyeol?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What happened?" nagpa-panic na bungad ni Kyungsoo. He just finished his class and tumakbo siya kaagad papuntang clinic nang makatanggap siya ng text from Jongin saying that Baekhyun collasped. Akala niya si Jongin ang madadatnan niyang kasama si Baek but to his surprise, ay si Chanyeol ang katabi ng kaibigan niyang <em> maharot </em>na natutulog sa kama. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol straightened up from his seat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uhm sabi ni nurse Junmyeon na inatake si Baekhyun ng hika niya midway ng PE namen because he pushed himself too hard—" hindi naituloy ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi niya dahil may bagong boses na nagsalita. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What happened! Anong nangyari kay, B?!" maingay na sigaw ni Jongdae sa may pintuan ng clinic at nagulat nang makita niya si Chanyeol katabi ang friend niya. His eyes were big as Kyungsoo's at napa-gasp with matching hawak sa dibdib. Ang OA, Kyungsoo saya at napa-roll eyes at binatukan si Jongdae. “Omygod, bakit nandito si Chanyeol?!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ikaw,” sabay duro kay JD “Ang ingay talaga ng bunganga mo kahit kailan!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Tangina ka </em>, eh bakit ka nambabatok?!" inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae bilang sagot kaya naman gumanti si JD at hinablot ang kapiranggot na buhok ni Soo na meron siya. Ayon, nag-away sila don sa harap ni Chanyeol at sa natutulog na si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uh, I should get going." pag-putol ni Chanyeol sa dalawang mag-kaibigan. "I'll report this incident sa next subject teacher namen, so Baekhyun can have supplementary classes after?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Medyo na blangko si Jongdae doon. <em> Puta, ganito ba ang enemies? Bakit parang hindi rival ang dating ni Chanyeol? Parang jowa ang datingan ni Chanyeol ah. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, thank you Chanyeol." si Kyungsoo ang sumagot dahil parang tanga si Jongdae sa tabi niya na parang may iniisip na masama habang titig na titig kay Chanyeol. "Sasabihin nalang namen kay Baekhyun pag-gising niya. <em> Thank you </em>ha." Medyo diniinan ni Kyungsoo yung salitang ‘thank you’ dahil siguro pinaparating niya na hindi lang ito para sa tulong ni Chan ngayon, kundi pati na rin sa unang pag tulong nito sa best friend niya. Tumango lang si Chanyeol at umalis. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Puta, kelangan talaga mag thank you si Baekhyun." sabi ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo after umalis ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Kailangan talaga. </em>" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> inom tayo please??  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> wala ka bang thesis?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> meron </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :(( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but i'm stressed sa lahat ng bagay. please?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  i need a break </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> saan tayo? what time?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> puta ka, Jongdae </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hindi ka man lang ba hi-hindi?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> inom na inom ka palagi </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> pake mo ba, Kyungsoo?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> edi wag ka sumama </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Do</b>
</p><p>
  <em> may sinabi ba akong hindi ako sasama?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7 pm tayo, B.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> magkita nalang tayo sa exodus </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Baekhyun Byun</b>
</p><p>
  <em> OKAY! Jongdae sunduin mo ako!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun sighed, totoong very stressed siya sa lahat ng bagay. Grabe yung pressure. Graduation was just around the corner at hindi lang yon ang gumugulo sa isip niya. Sabihin nalang naten na may isang matangkad na malaki ang tenga at ayaw sakanya ni Baekhyun na gumugulo sa isip niya. <em> Talaga ba???  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One week after ng PE incident ay normal naman ang lahat pero tangina nadagdagan na naman ang utang na loob ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. The guy saved his life for the second time. Ni hindi pa nga siya nakakapag-thank you for the first time,  may second time na agad? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit nahihirapan siya magpasalamat kasi very normal naman ang turing sakanya ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nag-aaway parin naman sila over everything kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magpapasalamat. Nakakabaliw, kaya idadaan nalang niya sa inom. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sinundo siya ni Jongdae sa apartment niya at sabay silang pumunta sa Exodus. Baekhyun was wearing his casual party clothes. Naka skinny jeans siya at kitang kita ang hulma ng pwet at legs niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tahimik mo, B." Jongdae says habang nagda-drive. "Something wrong?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wala naman, just very stressed." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wag mo na kasi <em> siyang </em>isipin.” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tigilan mo nga ako, Dae. Hindi ko iniisip si Chanyeol.” Natawa ng malakas si Jongdae. Napatahimik at napamura naman si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Tange, wala naman akong binanggit na pangalan.” sabi ni Jongdae. “Pero yie, ikaw ha. Chanyeol pala ah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shut up.” Natawa lalo si Jongdae dahil alam niyang talo na naman si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Halos sabay lang silang nakarating sa Exodus with Kyungsoo na nag-grab dahil susunduin nalang daw siya ni Jongin. In which binara siya ni Jongdae in verbatim: <em> Sana all may jowa. Sana all malandi. Sana all si mama mary. </em> Kaya nakatanggap siya ng hampas galing sa mabigat na kamay ni Kyungsoo. Medyo nag-bangayan pa sila sa labas ng bar bago pumasok. Maraming tao kaya buti may upuan pa. Thursday pero andami pa ring talagang students na akala mo walang pasok bukas. Pero alam naman nilang ganito ang buhay college. Iinom kahit may pasok kinabukasan para tumakbo saglit sa responsibilities at stress sa buhay estudyante. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So Baekhyun, anong problema?" Kyungsoo asked when their drinks at pulutan was served. Kumuha agad si Baekhyun ng inumin at nilunok nito in one go. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck everything." sagot ni B. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae at feeling niya alam na niya na hindi lang talaga schoolworks ang problema ni Baekhyun. <em> Sabagay, nabanggit din naman niya sa kotse na iniisip niya si Chanyeol.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Si Chanyeol yan noh?" Jongdae asked, walang preno kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sakanya. “Dineny mo kaya kanina sa kotse na hindi mo siya iniisip kahit wala naman akong binanggit na pangalan. Huli ka don, B pero hindi kulong.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How did you know?" Kyungsoo was the one who asked.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Halata naman," Jongdae says bago uminom ng isang shot ng bacardi. "Nag lie-low ka rin kaya sa pakikipag-away sakanya. I think napapansin din ni Chanyeol yon."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Talaga 'bang you don't retaliate much kapag inaaway ka ni Chanyeol? Jongin told me na napapansin din ni Yeol yun." Kyungsoo asked while mixing a drink for Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Parang hindi kasi tama eh.." Baekhyun sighs. "He saved my life two times, tapos hindi parin ako nakakapag-thank you."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"GAGO?!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"PUTA?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sabay na sabi ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Napahilamos si Baekhyun sa kamay niya. Frustrated much. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know what to do. I can't find the right timing to thank him." reklamo ni Baekhyun bago inumin ang drink na ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman niyang gumuhit sa lalamunan niya yung alak. "Puta, Soo? Ano toh?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Secret, inumin mo nalang." sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Ganun ba kahirap mag-thank you?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oo nga, pwede naman yung hilahin mo siya saglit after ng klase at mag-thank you." Jongdae adds. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's not that easy!" Baekhyun says. "Kaya nga nag lie-low ako sa pakikipag-away sakanya kasi I feel like it's not right. Besides, hindi ko siya kayang harapin na hindi naka-simangot kasi naiirita talaga ako sakanya.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why not thank him sa ibang paraan?" Kyungsoo suggests. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why not thank him in bed?" nagtaas baba ang kilay ni Jongdae. Binato siya ni Baekhyun ng chips. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gago?" sabay irap ni Baekhyun. "As if naman na makikipag-sex ako kay Chanyeol. I would never." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oho!" Jongdae whistles, "Wag ka magsalita ng tapos, Baekhyun!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Damn right, alam mo naman siguro yung mga usapan na masarap daw si Chanyeol diba?" Kyungsoo smirked, "At alam kong si Chanyeol ang mga tipo mo. If you and him weren't rivals, ay siguro jowa mo na yun ngayon." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yuck! Kadiri kayo!" umakto si Baekhyun na parang nasusuka. <em> Akala mo talaga </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"When was the last time you got laid ba?" Jongdae asks. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"2 months ago?" B, answers pero hindi siya sure. Sobrang busy at alam niyang natuyot na siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gago? Ang tagal na?" sabi ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ay ang yabang mo don, Soo." pa-irap na sabi ni Jongdae. "Siguro every two days kayo ni Jongin mag-sex noh? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi mo sure," sagot ni Kyungsoo at nagsabunutan na silang dalawa ni Jongdae. Baekhyun was just laughing, drinking and watching  them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thank god talaga na may kaibigan siyang nandiyan para damayan siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dalawang oras na ata silang nasa Exodus when Baekhyun felt na malapit na siyang malasing or lasing na siya? <em> Hindi naten alam </em>. Kaya nung sinabi ni Jongdae na maghahanap siya ng tite for tonight dahil hindi parin niya makalimutan yung dinner date nila ni Minseok na hindi naman pala talaga date. Ang sabi ni Jongdae, Minseok asked him to be one of the singers sa isang play nila. Puta akala ni Jongdae madidiligan na siya, hindi pa pala. Brokenhearted siyang umuwi pero hindi naman siya susuko dahil meron na siyang number ni Minseok from CMC. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya one of these days siguro lalandiin na niya si Minseok, pero wag muna today. Masakit pa raw. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was left sa table nila nang magpaalam si B na gusto niyang sumayaw. Maybe gusto niya rin ng tite tonight. Just some casual bj ganon. Baka makatulong sa pagkalimot sa mga iniisip niya. Iniwan niya si Kyungsoo mag-isa sa table at pumunta sa dancefloor. He was just enjoying grinding his body sa mga taong hindi niya kilala. May mga iba pa ngang nakakasayaw si Baekhyun kung saan nagiging sensual ang mga galaw. May ibang namukhaan si Baekhyun pero hindi niya maalala kung saan niya nakita dahil na rin siguro sa hilo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the music changed to a sexier one, he felt someone held his hips. Naramdaman niya ang matigas na dibdib ng lalaki sa likod niya. Hot breath against his ear. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun." bulong nito sakanya, at siguro nga lasing na siya kasi sobrang sexy nung boses at dahil kilala niya ang boses na yun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Chanyeol?" he asked, nakatalikod parin siya dito. Sumasabay lang yung katawan nila sa tugtog. Siguro, if this was a normal day, ay nasapak na si Chanyeol dahil sobrang close niya kay Baekhyun. Pero lasing si B eh, at siguro <em> si Chanyeol din </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alam mo 'bang kanina pa kita pinapanood?" he whispered against his ear. He can feel Chanyeol's big hands sa may bandang tiyan niya. Bakit nandoon yung kamay niya? Bakit hinahayaan lang ni B? Kasi nga <em> lasing siya </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Really?" Baekhyun answered, sexy rin ang boses. Kung siguro nakikita siya ng mga kaibigan niya ay ganito ang sasabihin nila: <em> Puta anong nangyayari </em>? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, I didn't know you were this sexy." Chanyeol adds, while leaving a chaste kiss sa tenga niya. AYAN BAKIT MAY PAG-HALIK NA NAGAGANAP? AKALA KO BA MAGKA-AWAY???? At dahil doon, humarap si Baekhyun sakanya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were face to face. Baekhyun hooked his arms around Chanyeol's neck and the latter held him by the waist. Chanyeol pulled him closer para mas mag dikit pa sila. Tumitig si Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck lasing na ata ako?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This is the first time na ganito sila kalapit. Kasi nga diba parati silang nag-aaway. At Baekhyun never lets Chanyeol be close to him kasi nga ayaw niya dito. Mang-aagaw raw ito. Pero what the hell is happening right now? Let’s blame it on the alcohol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pogi ka pala?" ang nasambit ni Baekhyun against Chanyeol's lips. Super lapit ng mukha nila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oo naman,” Chanyeol whispered back, against his lips. His eyes were staring sa mata ni Baekhyun bago ito bumaba sa labi. “<em> Masarap din ako </em>.” fuck amputa, that was a dirty one. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Talaga? Sinong nagsabi?” Baekhyun asked bago mas lalong pinag lapit ang mukha nila. Baekhyun knows na mali yung ginagawa niya. Na he shouldn’t do this sa rival niya. Pero wala eh, he’s intoxicated. He blames it all sa alcohol. Iba yung feeling ngayon. He wants to be close. <em> He wants to be closer to Chanyeol.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Everyone.” Chanyeol moved his head, sa may bandang tenga ni Baekhyun. “And I’m sure <em> ikaw din </em>.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun smirked. Kakaiba toh sa mga pag-uusap or pagbabangayan nila ni Chanyeol. Sobrang iba.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How sure are you?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am very sure.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” walang any any na tinanong ni Baekhyun. “Kasi this is very unlikely of you, Chanyeol. We should be fighting, <em> not dancing </em>.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun yung mainit na hininga ni Chanyeol sa may bandang leeg niya at aaminin niyang, nakikiliti siya. Parang may kung anong kuryente na dumadaloy sa katawan niya sa bawat paghinga ni Chanyeol sa balat niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sabi ko naman sayo,” Chanyeol said, while pressing a kiss behind his ear. “Kanina pa kita pinapanood and I think you’re hot, regardless of our relationship.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Andami ‘mong sinabi,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, he closed his eyes at kung possible, ay mas hinila niya pa si Chanyeol papalapit when he felt the latter nipping at his skin. “Tinatanong lang kita kung <em> this is </em> your way of flirting.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol lets out a deep, sexy chuckle. <em> Puta. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I like hot people, you're hot.” he said. “And yes, I <em> am flirting with you. </em> Do you think you can keep up? <em> ” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was Baekhyun's turn to smirk. Napunta yung kamay ni B sa buhok ni Chanyeol para hilahin 'toh palayo sa leeg niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kelan ba ako nagpatalo sayo?" he said, bago higpitan ang hawak niya sa buhok ni Yeol. "Of course I can keep up, I can even <em> beat </em>you to it." Baekhyun said bago nagmura sa isip niya at hinalikan si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Fuck it, bahala na bukas </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wala naman dapat talaga sa Exodus si Chanyeol kaso niyaya siya ni Sehun dahil birthday raw ng kaibigan nito na si Nickhun. They need more people dahil sa bar ang party para hindi sayang ang binayad and who is Chanyeol to say no to a party diba? Kaya he found himself drinking sex on the beach sa party ni Nickhun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tried to invite his best friend kaso may ginagawang thesis si Jongin at hindi siya pwede. Nabanggit din niya na susunduin niya si Kyungsoo, magmamaneho pa siya so he can't drink so Chanyeol ends up going alone. He's not totally alone naman since Sehun accompanied him bago dumating ang jowa nitong si Luhan kasama ang best friend nitong si Minseok Kim from College of Mass Communication. Magka-kilala sila ni Chanyeol dahil nakasama niya ito sa isang org. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Chan, kumusta?" pag bati ni Minseok, he offered a fist bump which Chanyeol gladly returned. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm okay, how about you? Ngayon lang kita nakita off campus ah."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Busy eh." sabi ni Minseok bago kumuha ng drink. "Ikaw ba? Mukhang walang bago, I heard nag-aaway <em> parin </em> kayo ni Byun." natawa si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aside from being famous sa pagiging isa sa mga powerful Top sa campus, ay famous din siya bilang rival ni Baekhyun Byun. He doesn't know when it started basta alam niya isang araw nalang mag-kaaway na sila sa lahat ng bagay. Napatawag pa nga sila sa office one time dahil nakabasag sila ng paso sa may hallway dahil nag-uunahan silang makapasok ng room for attendance dahil late sila pareho for personal reasons. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That was one of the many things na pinag-aawayan nila na balitang-balita sa campus. Ang alam nga niya may tawag sakanila ang mga students. He thinks na it's something like <em> Campus Giant and Campus Midget </em>. Siguro hindi pa alam ni Baekhyun yun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We're not fighting." Chanyeol said, "At least for me ha." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh? Eh anong tawag mo dun?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's just me trying to be a great student? Siguro threat ako kay Baekhyun. He's so competitive and he challenges me every damn time. Kilala mo naman ako. I don't back down from a challenge."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So sinasabayan mo siya?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oo, it's fun eh. I like competing with Baekhyun naman." Chanyeol admits. "Tsaka, I find him cute kapag nagsusungit hahahaha." he adds, naalala na naman niya yung mga panahon na lagi niya inuunahan si Baekhyun sa linya sa canteen, sa cubicle sa cr pati na rin sa upuan sa library. Every time na ginagawa niya yon ay lagi siyang sisimangutan ni Baekhyun sabay walkout and Chanyeol finds it <em> very cute </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wow, ikaw pa ba si Chanyeol Park?" Minseok asks, kasi pansin niya na may nagbago kay Chanyeol eh. "Last time I checked, whenever you find someone cute, ibig sabihin na gusto mo maka-sex yung tao. Does that mean you like to have Baekhyun under you?" Chanyeol drank his alcohol bago tumawa sa sinabi ni Minseok. Napapikit siya at the thought at pag bukas ng mga mata niya ay nakita niya si Baekhyun sa dance floor, wearing a see through longsleeves polo top and a very tight skinny jeans. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun was having the time of his life sa dance floor. Wala siyang pakealam kung sino ang makasayaw niya. Pero mostly men. Men that grind against the latter's body na sinasabayan naman ni Baekhyun with his own pace. Chanyeol smirked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He takes another shot of his drink bago sinagot ang tanong ni Minseok. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Maybe? <em> Siguro nga I'd like to have my way with him. </em>" Chanyeol said before walking away from Minseok and towards the dance floor kung nasaan si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No one knew what happened next. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung sino ang nauna basta ang alam niya, he was pinning Baekhyun against the wall ng apartment nila ni Jongin, his arms and legs wrapped around the taller for support. The kiss they both shared was intense. Hindi naman itatanggi ni Chanyeol na before all the hate madness between them, he found Baekhyun <em> attractive </em>. Sobrang sexy inside and out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun  was totally his type ang kaso nga lang, the latter treated him as an enemy and so Chanyeol did too. <em> Pero hindi nga tayo sure diyan </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>B gripped onto his hair tighter when Chanyeol bit his lower lip. Baekhyun moaned, at bilang ganti, he angled his head to deepen the kiss and bite Chanyeol's tongue na kanina pa gumagala sa bibig niya . Pati ba naman sa halikan may kompetisyon? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol smirked, ang hot. <em> Ang daming laway </em>. Who knew that the person who hated his guts the most was now kissing him senselessly? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"C-chan, <em> mhm</em>." Ungol ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na naglalakabay sa may puwetan niya. The latter squeezed his bottom  which sent shivers sa buong katawan niya. He can also feel Chanyeol rubbing <em> his </em> against him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Puta</em>," singhal ni Chanyeol against his lips. "Alam mo 'bang ang laki ng pwet mo?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know," sabi ni Baekhyun habang ang kamay niya ay naglalakbay sa buhok ni Chanyeol. Ang lambot, ano kayang shampoo niya? "Maraming nagsa-sabi sakin." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol captured his lips again. <em> Grabe nakakabaliw.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, <em> Baekhyun </em>." Chanyeol growled nang maramdaman niya si Baekhyun na kinikiskis ang sarili niya sa tite niyang tumitigas na. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alam mo ba?" Baekhyun speaks, his lips just ghosting above his. "Hindi lang malaki ang pwet ko," </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked while looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes. Ang taray, may titigan portion akala mo mag-jowa. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gumalaw ulit si Baekhyun, creating friction kaya napa-ungol si Chanyeol. <em> Putangina </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun smirked. Nakakabaliw talaga. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Masarap din </em> ako Chanyeol." sabi nito </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Really? Edi, <em> I'll be the judge of that.</em>" Chanyeol said  bago hinila ulit si Baek para halikan nang mas malamin, mas mabilis. Akala mo may humahabol sakanilang dalawa. Walang nagpapatalo. Parehong gusto maging dominant sa pagpapalitan nila ng laway. Pero dahil si Chanyeol ang <em> top </em> dito ay dapat malaman ni Baekhyun na susunod siya sa lahat ng gusto ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol was kneading his ass, while grinding his lower half kay Baekhyun. Ungol lang ng ungol si Baek between their kisses at hindi parin nagpapatalo kay Chanyeol. Syiempre, pinalaki siya ni mama byun na fighter kaya hindi magpapatalo kahit sa halikan lang. Baekhyun sa school ay competitive, syiempre Baekhyun sa kama ganun din. He's one of those power bottoms na gustong pinapahirapan ang Top, like he teases <em> too much </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero mukhang hindi mananalo si Baekhyun sa competition na ito dahil nagulat siya nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa loob ng pants niya. <em> Paano?! </em>Pero syiempre, gusto niya yan kasi ang init at malaki ang kamay ni Chanyeol. The latter was squeezing him tight while grinding against him, hindi niya na kaya, kaya siya ang unang bumitaw sa pagkakahalik dito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun was panting. Kiss palang yon, pero sobrang intense na ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Chanyeol was smirking. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Natalo kita don ah?" Chanyeol said bago naglakad papunta sa direksyon ng kwarto niya. He prays na sana hindi umuwi si Jongin tonight, pero wala naman siyang pakealam kung marinig siya ni Jongin na maingay ngayong gabi. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Binalibag niya si Baekhyun sa malaking kama niya, well not literal na balibag naman dahil malambot lang talaga ang kama niya at nag bounce back si Baekhyun nung nilapag niya. Pumaibabaw si Chanyeol sakanya akala niya hahalikan siya ulit, kaso nagulat si Baekhyun nang biglang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang <em> buhay niya </em> sa loob ng pants niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Omygod,</em>" Baekhyun whispered, Chanyeol was again kissing his neck at mukhang nagsisimula na itong mag-iwan ng hickey. "<em>Putangina, </em>Chanyeol. Mhmm." sabi nito when Chanyeol sucked his neck. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Halik palang yan, pero sarap na sarap ka na? Paano pa kaya mamaya?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Shut up, and just kiss m— <em> mhm, ah </em> " hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol mag-salita si Baekhyun dahil hinalikan  na niya ito ulit. His left hand was gripping Baekhyun's dick inside his tight skinny jeans, giving it a soft and slow tug. Baekhyun swears na sobrang sensitive niya ngayon. "Mhm— <em> tangina Chanyeol! </em>" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ang bastos ng bibig mo, <em> baby </em>." Chanyeol said, hindi napansin ni B ang endearment dahil humiwalay si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun para hubarin ang damit at pantaas niya, leaving the boxers on. Baekhyun too, removed his polo at skinny jeans with the help of Chanyeol. Ang kaibahan lang, Baekhyun was left with nothing, talagang tinanggal ni Chanyeol lahat. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol. <em> My god ang sarap? </em>May abs si Yeol at isama mo na yung fucking buff arms niya na kayang kaya siya ibalibag. Napapa-isip tuloy si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan niya kanina. Na kung hindi rival ang turing niya kay Chanyeol ay siguro jowa niya ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Because Chanyeol was definitely Baekhyun's type ang kaso lang inis na inis siya dito dahil nga <em> rival </em> niya ito. But then, nasaan na ba sila ngayon? Nasaan na ba siya, <em> ngayon </em>? Eto ready ng luhuran si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Like what you see?" ang lalim. Ang lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol, bakit hindi napansin ni Baekhyun yon dati? Sobrang lalim to thr point na pwede siyang maging phone sex operator. Baekhyun's dick twitched nang makita niyang nakatitig si Chanyeol sakanya na parang siya na ang pinakamagandang nakita nito. "Ano? <em> Tititigan mo nalang ba</em>?" paghahamon ni Chanyeol nang mapansin niya na gumala ang mata ni Baekhyun sa mighty meaty niya na nasa ilalim pa ng boxers nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Puta ang laki?!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun eye's were shaking with excitement. <em> Kakasya ba toh? Bakit ang laki ni Chanyeol? </em> Yan ang tumatakbo sa isip niya ngayon. Alam naman niya yung mga chismis tungkol dito. Aware siya, pero hindi niya ine-expect na ganito kalaki si Chanyeol at sumasaludo ito sakanya. <em> Naka-boxers pa yan pero kitang-kita mo na na malaki!!!!!!!  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you scared?" naka-smirk na tanong ni Chanyeol. "Are you scared na hindi mo ito kaya?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sinong takot? <em> Gago</em>." sagot ni Baekhyun bago lumuhod sa harap ni Chanyeol. From his position, he looked up para ma-meet ang mga mata nito. "Watch me, Chanyeol. Wag 'mong tatanggalin ang tingin mo."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Binaba ni Baekhyun ang boxers nito at hinawakan ang tite ni Chanyeol. His thumb touched the head to spread the precum para dumulas ang shaft ni Chanyeol. His hand was tugging it slowly, Baekhyun was testing the waters kung may ititigas pa ba ang pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol. Pero mukhang the latter's getting impatient.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, don't waste your time. Just tell me kung <em> hindi mo kaya</em>." nainis si Baekhyun dahil ayaw na ayaw niya talaga ay yung minamaliit siya. He can do everything. He can be the best at everything. Kaya naman imbes na sagutin si Chanyeol ay inilapit na niya ang bibig niya sa pagkatao ni Chanyeol. Nagulat siya nang mag twitch ito, muntik na siya masampal ng tite. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The first lick was experimental. Parang lollipop kung ituring ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol. He was teasing him. Umangat ang tingin niya to see Chanyeol's expression at mukhang nagpipigil ito. The giant was just staring sa kung ano ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun and that was just one of the reasons para tumaas ang pride at pagiging competitive ni Baekhyun. He's really the best when it comes to blowjobs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'll give you the best blowjob you ever had, Chanyeol." sabi ni Baekhyun, his breath ghosting against Chanyeol's dick. Napamura si Yeol. "I'll give you the best one, yung tipong hinding-hindi mo ako makakalimutan." and with that, sinubo siya ni Baekhyun ng buong-buo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Putangina, ang laki </em> . Baekhyun swears sa utak niya. He had a lot of partners na malaki rin pero kakaiba si Chanyeol. It's like, Yeol is indeed long pero yung girth, tangina, its very big, <em> siksik </em>and Baekhyun's really  being challenged sa tite ni Chanyeol. Wag naman sana siya mamatay. Ayaw naman niya na cause of death niya ay tite na product ng kalandian at karupukan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun's tongue moved while he bobbed his head. Maririnig ang slurping sounds while both of his hands were multitasking by tugging part of Chanyeol's dick na hindi maabot ng buong bibig niya and the other hand was playing with Chanyeol's balls. Maganda ang kamay ni Baekhyun at napansin yon ni Chanyeol nung una palang, and he really knows how to use them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, putangina <em> Baekhyun.</em>" Chanyeol cursed habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na gawin ang trabaho niya. Diniliaan ni B ang visible na ugat sa tite niya, mabagal, <em> parang yung kanta ni Djp, chour </em> . Chanyeol will not deny it, magaling si Baekhyun. <em> Sobra </em> . Out of all the partners he had, si Baekhyun palang ang nakapag-paramdam sakanya na sasabog na siya anytime, kahit kakasimula palang nila. Baekhyun was glancing at him from time to time, to check on his reaction and puta, nakaka-turn on sobra. "Ang sarap, tangina Baekhyun. <em> Nakakabaliw ka.</em>" Chanyeol said habang hinihimas ang batok ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Patuloy lang si Baekhyun, and Chanyeol can really feel that he's very close to his limit, his hand found its way sa soft brown locks ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niya na gumalaw, basta ang alam niya, he was tugging at Baekhyun's hair in order to fuck his mouth. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Syiempre nagulat si Baekhyun pero buti nalang sanay siya sa mga ganito. He held onto Chanyeol's thighs for support. Umangat ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol na nakapikit na ngayon dahil sobrang nasasarapan sa init ng bibig ni Baekhyun. He can feel Chanyeol growing more inside his mouth if that's even possible. Baekhyun knows that he's super close to cumming kaya naman sinabayan ni Baekhyun ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun reached for his own dick dahil sobrang tigas na rin nito and he can't help being turned on sa mga nangyayari. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, malapit na ako." Chanyeol groans, mas bumibilis ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun continued touching himself "Mmhm, puta ang sarap, <em> tangina, Baekhyun ang sarap ng bibig mo. </em>" with one last push ay nilabasan si Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His cum hitting the back of Baekhyun's throat. Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun nang ma-ubo ito. B was about to spit Chanyeol's cum nang hilahin niya ang buhok nito paangat para magkatitigan sila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Lunukin mo," Chanyeol said with his deep and dominant voice. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kasi he doesn't really like the idea of swallowing cum, pero nagulat siya at natakot sa boses ni Chanyeol. "<em>Lunok." </em>pag-uulit nito, Baekhyun's dick twitched lalo, in excitement at nilunok ang tamod ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good," ang sabi ni Chanyeol. "Very good." he adds nang makita niya ang not that very visible na adams apple ni Baekhyun na gumalaw. "<em>Masarap </em>?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sherep," sabi ni B dahil totoo naman, masarap ang tamod ni Chanyeol. He doesn't like cum pero he can say na Chanyeol tastes sweet. Siguro dahil sa kinakain nito? Baekhyun doesn't know what comes next, but he found himself being manhandled by Chanyeol. Binuhat siya nito at hiniga sa kama para halikan ulit. Ayan na naman ang nakakabaliw na halik ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Its your turn to be pleasured, Baby." this time, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's endearment. Naramadaman na naman niya yung tite niya nag twitch. <em> Putangina, Yeol anong ginagawa mo sakin? </em>Chanyeol kissed him again at napa-isip nalang si Baekhyun na ang dumi dumi niya pala as a person kasi puta, ngayon lang pumasok sa isip niya na binigyan niya ng blowjob ang kaaway niya and now he's practically going to have sex with him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pero sino ba nagsabi na hindi niya ito gusto? Malandi siya eh, <em> char </em>! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol started kissing him pababa sa may jugular notch, open mouthed kisses is what Baekhyun loves. Nakikiliti siya. Chanyeol' hands found their way sa dibdib niya. Pinaglaruan ang utong niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Ahh</em>," Baekhyun moans kasi kakaiba talaga pakiramdam niya ngayon. Ang sarap. Chanyeol's lips suddenly sucked his other nipple na kala mo may lalabas na gatas. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya ibabaling ang ulo niya kasi sarap na sarap siya. Dede palang yan, jusko. "Mm <em> tangina Chan, sige pa.</em>" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gusto mo toh? <em> Gusto 'mong pinapapak ko ang dede mo? </em> " gustong murahin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero nababaliw na siya sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa nito sakanya. Feeling niya lalabasan na siya just from this. "Sabihin mo, Baekhyun. Gusto mo ba toh? <em> Sumagot ka</em>." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, yes, <em>please</em>!" he begs, he doesn't know what he likes kasi yung thoughts niya is sobrang haywire. Isama mo pa yung tanginang dirty talk ni Chanyeol. Puta ang <em>sexy</em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol smirked kasi never niyang na-imagine na Baekhyun, his rival would be begging under him. Totoo nga yung expect the unexpected. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He reaches for Baekhyun's dick to give it some attention. Maliit ito compared to him but not that bad. He started stroking it, mabagal bago bumilis at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya ipupwesto yung ulo niya dahil nasasarapan talaga siya down there. Continuous lang ang pace ni Chanyeol he was about to cum pero tumigil ito. "Not yet, baby." sabi nito bago may inabot sa may drawer niya. Lube at condom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun was panting from all the sensation and emotions, feeling niya sasabog na talaga siya— well, dapat kaso huminto si Chanyeol. Pero it did not take long dahil mayamaya naramdaman niya ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa may hita niya, spreading them as far as possible. Tangina talaga ni Baekhyun dahil bumukaka talaga siya for Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Malandi ka, hindot ka. Jongdae would say. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I need to prepare you," Chanyeol said kahit gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun na wag na, but sino 'bang niloloko niya? Ang laki laki ni Chanyeol, alam niyang masasaktan siya ng bongga kapag hindi prepared ang butas niya. When he felt Chanyeol's finger na malapit sa asshole niya, nag-twitch na naman ang tite niya at, nakita ni Chanyeol kung paano mag clench-unclench si Baekhyun. Na turn on siya  and he can't fucking wait to fuck Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi naman pinatagal ni Chanyeol ang lahat kasi, puta gustong gusto na niyang ipasok kay Baekhyun ang tite niya. The whole preparation was a mess for B kasi tangina pati mga daliri ni Chanyeol ang laki at sobrang sarap. Feeling niya naka-jackpot siya sa lotto, hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya. Puro <em> 'ah, ah, ah </em>' at mura niya ang lumabas sa bibig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sobrang sarap fuminger ni Chanyeol.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hinihingal si Baekhyun nang tanggalin ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri mula sakanya. He felt empty all of a sudden. Pero hindi rin naman nagtagal yon. He felt Chanyeol move sa ibabaw niya bago siya halikan nito. Naramdaman din niya yung ulo ng hotdog ni Chanyeol na nakatapat sa butas niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Chanyeol, please, please, <em> please</em>." Baekhyun begs between their kisses. Hindi na niya kaya. Gusto na niyang ipasok ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you want, baby?" mukhang nag-eenjoy si Chanyeol na asarin si Baekhyun kasi nagulat ito nang ipasok ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng tite niya pero yun lang. Hanggang dun lang. <em> Putangina naman?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mhm," Baekhyun moans and tries to move para maipasok niya ang kabuuan ni Chanyeol sakanya pero ang hirap kasi nga the latter was restraining him and malaki talaga si Chanyeol. "<em>Please</em>," he begs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ikaw," Baekhyun whispers at tumingin kay Chanyeol, mata sa mata and suddenly he felt something na hindi dapat. <em> Gosh ano yon?  </em>"I want you, please Chanyeol."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ano ulit?" Chanyeol smirked, tangina talaga. "Please be more specific." naiinis na si Baekhyun dahil ngayon lang siya naging ganito. He was the one who's supposed to tease when it comes to sex but with Chanyeol? Sobrang kabaligtaran. Baekhyun hooked his arms around Chanyeol's neck para hilahin ito papalapit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck me, Chanyeol." he said. "Please <em> fuck—" </em> hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil pinasok niya ang tite niya na walang any any kay Baekhyun kaya napasigaw ito. "<em>Mmgod— </em>Chanyeol!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Masakit, <em> sobra </em>. Yan ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Parang first time niya. Tangina kasi ang laki ni Chanyeol. He can feel his asshole clench at sigurado naramdaman din ni Chanyeol yun because he groaned bago hinalikan si Baekhyun. Feeling ni B napunit siya or what, kumakabog yung dibdib niya, kasabay ng malalim na paghinga nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, relax."  he said and kissed the latter's nose. "If you keep doing that, lalabasan agad ako, fuck. Ang <em> sikip mo </em>." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer kase he feels so full at hindi niya alam kung saan siya kakapit. Hindi pa gumagalaw si Chanyeol, letting Baekhyun adjust sa size niya. When he felt that he was ready, he started rocking his hips slowly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Move," utos ni Baekhyun na ginawa naman ni Chanyeol. Akala niya nung una ay gagalaw na siya pero putangina, Chanyeol had another thing in mind; kung saan he pulled his dick out of Baekhyun's hole before pushing it right back in, in one go. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ahh, <em> putangina.</em>" napamura si Baekhyun sa gulat at sa sarap. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol started moving sa pace na gusto nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Maingay si B, at lalo na ang skin slapping. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung nandiyan na ba si Jongin pero he would appreciate it kapag wala ang kaibigan niya para naman hindi niya ito maistorbo sa tulog. Baekhyun was having the time of his life, sa sobrang sarap ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya naririnig yung phone niya na kanina pa nagri-ring. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hinahanap na siguro siya nila Kyungsoo. Don't worry, <em> he's in safe hands </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gusto mo toh, Baekhyun? <em> Gusto mo toh?" </em>Chanyeol asked, at tumango tango lang si Baekhyun. "Gusto mo yung tite ko na naglalabas pasok sayo?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Mygod ang bastos ng bibig ni Chanyeol! </em>Baekhyun says internally pero hindi naman siya magrereklamo kasi gusto niya ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Masarap ba? Sabihin mo, <em> masarap ba? </em>" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ahh, ahh, <em> yes! Putangina, Chanyeol ang sarap. Sige pa—mhm! </em>"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Patuloy lang si Chanyeol sa paggalaw nang mag salita ulit si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I want to ride you." sabi nito. Hindi na siya mapakali, he wants to ride Chanyeol sa pace na gusto niya. Yung tipong mababaliw si Chanyeol sa pagsayaw niya sa ibaba nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The latter smirked bago pinag-palit ang pwesto nila, without pulling his dick out. Chanyeol managed to lie down on his back habang hawak ang bewang ni Baekhyun na nasa ibabaw na niya ngayon. Suddenly, Chanyeol thinks na he likes this view more. Kitang-kita niya si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Akala ko ba you want to ride me? Why aren't you moving?" nagpa-roll eyes si Baekhyun. Kase puta, nagmamadali? Ine-enjoy lang naman niya yung feeling na nasa loob ng pwet niya si Chanyeol. "Ano? You can't do it?" ayan, ayan na naman si Chanyeol sa paghahamon niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya naman Baekhyun started moving, paikot muna. He placed both of his hands sa chest ni Chanyeol. Eto yung chance niya para asarin si Chanyeol pero biglang hinawakan nito ang bewang niya to meet  Baekhyun's thrusts. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ahh, <em> mhm!</em>" bumilis ang paggalaw ni Baekhyun kase ang <em> sarap</em>, he can't afford to slow down. He bit his lower lip bago binilisan pa ang pag taas-baba niya sa tite ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Putangina </em> . Gustong-gusto mo toh?" Chanyeol groans while helping Baekhyun sa pag-sayaw sa ibabaw niya. Pawis na pawis si Baekhyun pero wala itong pakealam dahil sarap na sarap itong gumiling sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol. "Gustong-gusto 'mong sinasakyan ako?" umupo si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang batok ni Baekhyun at kapiranggot na buhok nito para hilahin. "<em>Putangina, Baekhyun, gustong-gusto mo talaga itong tite ko? </em>" tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun bago siya hinalikan ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Malapit na siya, nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na malapit na siya kaya hinawakan niya ang sarili niya pero hinawi ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Lalabasan ka na?" isang tango lang ang binigay ni Baekhyun bilang sagot, "Hindi pa, pwede. <em> Hindi pa ako lalabasan. </em>" niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para mas malapit pa ito. He thrusted upwards to meet Baekhyun's. Nahihilo na si Baekhyun sa sarap? Or dahil sa alak? Hindi niya alam pero tangina malapit na talaga siya at kumikiskis pa yung junior niya sa abs ni Chanyeol kaya alam niyang anytime sasabog na siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Please, please, <em> please </em>." he begs. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Malapit na ako, Baekhyun." Chanyeol groans bago mas binilisan ang pagbayo. Napaliyad ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang matamaan ni Chanyeol ang dapat matamaan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mygod ka! Diyan! Chanyeol, please! <em> Diyan </em>!" inulit ni Chanyeol ang ginawa niya. "Right— fucking there, <em>Chanyeol</em>!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Dito?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mm, yes, yes, <em> yes</em>!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"T</em><em>angina Baekhyun </em>, <em> putang-puta ka talaga para sa tite ko?" </em> napatirik ang mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig niya kasabay ng pagtira ni Chanyeol sakanya, <em> ang bastos </em> ng bibig ni Chanyeol pero gustong-gusto naman niya. "<em>Mhm, malapit na ako Baekhyun." </em>nanggigigil na bulong ni Chanyeol. Sobrang bilis ng paggalaw nito, feeling ni Baekhuin mawawarak na siya ni Chanyeol. Feeling niya bukas mahihirapan siyang maglakad. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sunud-sunod na <em> ah </em> ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun bago siya nilabasan nang matamaan ni Chanyeol ang sweet spot niya. Kasunod naman niya si Chanyeol na hingal na hingal. His head was buried sa leeg ni Baekhyun habang nakayakap ito sakanya. The sex was mindblowing and Baekhyun can say na ito ang isa sa pinaka the <em> best </em> na sex na naranasan niya. Napagod siya, sobrang sarap kaya he let his body fall sa katawan ni Chanyeol bago pumikit. Hilong hilo pa rin siya, nararamdaman niya parin yung orgasm niya at ang tite ni Chanyeol na nasa loob parin niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was about to pull himself out of Chanyeol's dick nang pigilan siya nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeol?" Baekhyun asked, nahihilo na talaga siya maybe because of the alcohol plus yung mind blowing sex, pero that doesn't mean na hindi niya naramdaman na muling tumitigas si Chanyeol sa loob niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmmm?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"May pasok pa tayo bukas?" Baekhyun says, hindi siya sure? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol pulled his head away from Baekhyun's neck. "Who cares?" he said bago hinalikan si Baekhyun. "Round 2?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Umirap nalang si Baekhyun, he felt Chanyeo's hand playing with his limp and oversensitive dick. He kissed Chanyeol back. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Bahala na bukas </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun woke up feeling thirsty. Nanunuyot yung lalamunan niya and he needs water. Namamawis din siya. <em> Hindi ba naka-on yung aircon sa kwarto niya? </em> Pinilit buksan ni Baekhyun yung mga mata niya and when did, parang umikot yung mundo niya. His head started throbbing. <em> Puta? Bakit ba ako uminom kagabi? </em>Maling-mali na uminom siya with his friends on a school night. He tries to move sa kama niya pero ang sakit ng katawan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hala ka? <em> May trangkaso ba siya </em>? Medyo blurry pa yung paningin niya, gets naman niya na may hangover siya pero nauuhaw talaga siya, at masakit yung katawan niya. Not to mention, his lower half was aching. He tried to move slowly, pero parang pinupukpok na naman ng martilyo yung ulo niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mgosh," he said. Not too loud pero nagulat siya nang may magsalita sa tabi niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ang ingay mo." Baekhyun froze. Bakit siya may katabi? Yan ang unang pumasok sa isip niya. Nagpapanic na siya internally, kase why is another person inside his room. Anong nangyayari????? Did he bring someone home???? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sino ka?" he blurts out, hinila niya yung comforter papalapit sakanya. The other man groans, nakatalikod ito sakanya at kitang kita ni Baekhyun yung sexy back, broad shoulders at toned arms nito. Doon lang niya napansin na topless ito. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at tiningnan ang sarili niya under the covers. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Putangina nakahubad siya!!!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Parang biglang may <em> wang wang wang wang </em> sa utak ni Baekhyun, headaches forgotten dahil suddenly, naging hyper aware na siya sa paligid niya. He's not in his room! Not in his bed! This is definitely not his house! Ibig sabihin lang nito that he was at another person's house. Scandalized, nanginginig si Baekhyun na umurong palayo sa lalaki. Did he sleep with this man? Wala siyang maalala. Ang alam lang niya nakipag-inuman siya with his friends. Well, this is not the first time na Baekhyun got wasted and had sex tapos hindi maaalala ang nangyari the morning after. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He just hopes na malinis yung partner niya ngayon. The man beside him groans. Baekhyun stares at him, specifically sa tenga. Familiar kase. Kaya nang umikot ito at humarap siya nagulat siya ng bongga bongga. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Chanyeol?!" he shrieks na akala mo magugunaw na yung mundo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good morning," bati nito pabalik. Chanyeol even smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?" tanong nito bago bumangon ng onti to rest his head sa hand niya while looking at Baekhyun. Mukha siyang model na magpho-photoshoot. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-what am I doing here?!" tanong ni Baekhyun kahit alam naman na niya yung sagot. They are both naked, masakit katawan niya and he noticed na pati yung pwet niya masakit talaga. Pero kelangan niya ng confirmation dahil nahihirapan siya i-digest na he slept with his enemy?! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi pa ba obvious?" sabi ni Chanyeol bago lumapit kay Baekhyun na binaon pa ang sarili niya sa comforter ni Chanyeol. "You were so wild last night, alam mo yun?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-wala akong alam sa sinasabi mo!" nanginginig na sigaw ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You were <em> begging </em> for my dick kaya." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Imbento ka!" natawa si Chanyeol dahil sobrang cute ni Baekhyun ngayon na namumula sa sobrang hiya. Usually he only sees two sides of Baekhyun na namumula. One, ay yung pag bwisit na bwisit ito sakanya. Pangalawa yung kagabi nung sarap na sarap naman ito sa ginagawa sakanya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lumapit pa lalo si Chanyeol. Nanlaki lalo ang mata ni Baekhyun, ang arte akala mo hindi siya lumandi kagabi. Their faces were only inches apart. Wala naman morning breath, possible ba yon? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Naalala mo dati, nung nasira mo yung laptop ko?" Baekhyun squints his eyes at the sudden question. Hindi siya nakasagot kasi nadidistract siya sa sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ka, nag-sorry at sinabi mo pa nga na never ka din luluhod to beg for my forgiveness eh." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"A-anong pino-point out mo diyan?" kinakabahan na tanong ni Baekhyun. Kumakabog yung dibdib niya. Siguro kung naririnig ni Chanyeol yun ay kanina pa siya pinagtatawanan nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You said na never mo akong luluhuran, pero—" he stops at lumapit pa lalo si Chanyeol and Baekhyun let out a small <em> 'ippp' </em> sound at napapikit. " <em> —niluhuran mo ako kagabi to suck my dick </em>, and it was definitely the best suck I have ever received." bulong nito, he can feel Chanyeol's breath against his lips and the next thing he knows, they were kissing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wala pa rin maalala si Baekhyun from last night, basta ang alam niya. Nag-sex sila. Na bumigay siya sa rival niya and that was enough para itulak si Chanyeol papalayo sakanya which he did, with too much force, pero imbes na si Chanyeol ang tumalsik, siya yung nahulog sa kama. He winced kasi yung pwet niya tumama sa sahig at <em> puta </em> sobrang sakit ng pakiramdam niya because of that fall. Chanyeol wrecked him last night and he can tell. <em> Just how big is he?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tried to stand up, wala siyang pake kung nakikita siya ni Chanyeol na nakahubad ngayon. He saw everything naman last night. Pero when Baekhyun tried to stand up, ay hindi niya magawa, his legs were shaking. Naiiyak na siya, gustong niyang umiyak at umalis na dito. Ayaw niyang makita si Chanyeol dahil for some reason, feeling niya, natalo siya nito and ayaw niya ng ganong feeling. He doesn't want the feeling of losing to Chanyeol pero ano siya ngayon? He was weak in front of his enemy. He was <em> fucked </em>by his enemy. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naiinis siya sa sarili niya. <em> Tangina sobrang rupok niya? He's never going to drink again </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol noticed the man's distressed kaya naman he took action. Hindi siya napansin ni Baekhyun na tumayo because the latter was still trying to stand up by himself kaya nagulat siya nang bigla siyang umangat sa lupa, courtesy of Chanyeol carrying him bridal style. Napahawak siya sa leeg nito at the sudden panic na baka <em> mahulog </em> siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ibaba mo ako." pagalit niyang sabi. He had enough. Ayaw na niyang madagdagan ang pagkatalo niya kay Chanyeol but the taller one was not listening. "Chanyeol, ibaba mo ako sabi eh!" pag-pipilit niya pero parang walang naririnig si Chanyeol na naglakad lang papunta sa en suite niya. "Chanyeol, tatamaan ka saken kapag di mo ako binaba!" he warns pero agad din naman siyang natameme nang titigan siya ni Chanyeol. Napaiwas siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Usually kaya niyang titigan si Chanyeol pabalik, pero hindi ngayon. Hindi niya kaya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ihahatid kita." simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Eh bakit mo ako dinala sa cr?" Baekhyun asks while looking at his surroundings. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Maliligo ka bago tayo umalis." sabi ni Chanyeol while he was carefully being laid down sa bathtub nito. "I will bring a set of new clothes, ilalagay ko sa may door. The towel is at the drawer, and may spare toothbrush don. If you need anything, sumigaw ka lang. Nasa kitchen lang ako. I'll wait for you there." dire-diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun and sat at the tub motionless. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Call me kapag hindi mo kayang tumayo, I'll help you." was the last thing Chanyeol said bago umalis ng bathroom. Baekhyun was just sitting sa tub, trying to digest everything that was happening. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eto na naman yung thought na, bakit siya tinutulungan ni Chanyeol? They were rivals, <em> enemies </em> and they're hardly even friends but why was Chanywol being so nice and caring. Naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Sobra.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What happened to you?" nag-aalalang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. Sinalubong siya nito sa tapat ng building niya. Chanyeol was just behind him, alam niya. Dahil sabay silang pumasok but, nauna siyang maglakad since Chanyeol needed to park his car. Hindi naman napansin ni Kyungsoo yon dahil naglakad lang palayo si Chanyeol. Baekhyun stared at his form. Naglalakad ito palayo sakanila ni Kyungsoo. He feels a little guilty kasi Chanyeol was so nice to him this morning, kaso inaway niya toh nang dahil lang sa breakfast na niluto ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun thinks he might have gone too overboard with his words. Basta ang alam niya, the car ride he spent with Chanyeol was awkward. Hindi na ulit ito nagsalita in an attempt to converse with him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Which was normal dapat diba? Baekhyun shouldn't even talk to him dahil ayaw niya dito and the only thing they do is to fight over trivial things, but why was he being concerned and not to mention a little bit sad nang hindi siya kibuin ni Chanyeol sa kotse? <em> Ah, nababaliw na ata siya </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun! Nakikinig ka ba?" pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh?" Yan lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun when he snapped out of his own thoughts. Umirap si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ang sabi ko, bakit hindi mo sinagot yung tawag ko." pag-uulit ni Soo. Tumawag pala si Soo? Maybe he was so busy getting dicked down by Chanyeol kaya hindi niya napansin "I was worried you know? Saan ka ba nanggaling? I tried calling Jongdae kagabi, pero hindi rin sumasagot, but I got a text from him saying na he was with Minseok, tapos ikaw ni ha, ni ho, wala."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sorry,"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's okay, I'm glad you're safe." Kyungsoo said, tiningnan niya si Baekhyun mula ulo, hanggang paa at dai, alam niyang hindi damit ni Baekhyun yung suot niya ngayon dahil masyado itong malaki sakanya. "Saan ka galing <em> kagabi? </em>" tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo, this time, he was implying something. "Tumite ka ba kagabi?" walang patutsadang sabi ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Namula si Baekhyun at nagpanic dahil ang lakas ng pagkakasabi nito. Wala talagang preno ang bibig ng mga kaibigan niya eh noh?  Baekhyun didn't even have the chance to answer Kyungsoo dahil biglang dumating si Jongdae na hingal na hingal na kala mo hinahabol ng mga magnanakaw. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ano itong nabalitaan ko na sabay daw kayo ni Chanyeol pumasok?!" sigaw ni Jongdae, at nanlaki pareho ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Ayan na, nahuli na siya. B was shaking at si Kyungsoo naman nagpalipat-lipat ng tingin sa dalawang kaibigan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sabay?! What do you mean?!" Kyungsoo asked, pero at the same time ay nagsalita din si Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"H-hindi ah!"  pagde-deny ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Piningot ni Jongdae si Baekhyun. kaya napa-aray ito. "Anong hindi?! Huli ka pero hindi kulong!" sabi nito kay Baekhyun bago inilabas ang phone niya at tinutok sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Soo sa nakita niya. Picture ito ni Baekhyun sa bumababa sa benz na kotse ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang kotse ni Chanyeol yun, dahil ito lang naman ang merong kotse na mukhang jeep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Omygod ka, Baekhyun?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Edited yan!" pag-pipilit ni B. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tumahimik ka, malandi ka!" Jongdae spits, "Sinend sakin ni Minseok. Nakita niya kayo kanina sa may parking, wag ka na mag-deny!". </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> Puta </em>. That explains the clothes!" irit naman ni Kyungsoo habang tinuturo ang oversized Tommy Hilfiger na suot ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki din ang mata ni Jongdae at nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang pareho sila ng iniisip. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"May <em> nangyare </em> sainyo?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nag-<em> sex </em> kayo?!" sabay na sigaw ng dalawang kaibigan niya. Pinagtinginan naman sila ng mga ibang estudyante at Baekhyun swears na gusto niya nalang lamunin siya ng lupa. Pwede rin ba niyang palitan ang mga kaibigan niya? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tangina niyo talaga, bakit kailangan niyo i-broadcast?!" sigaw ni Baekhyun pabalik bago hinila ang mga kaibigan niya palayo sa maraming tao. Sobrang mali rin naman siya na mag kuwentuhan sila sa tapat ng entrance ng stats building. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So may nangyare nga?" mataray na tanong ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-wala!" Baekhyun tries to deny pero nagulat siya ng hilahin ni Jongdae ang collar ng shirt niya para makita niya ang collarbone nito. "H-huy, ano baaaa!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Anong wala? Eto ang ebidensya." sabi ni Jongdae bago itinuro yung namumulang mark sa collarbone ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Omygod ka, B! You slept with your enemy? Paano?" namula si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya rin alam. Hindi nga rin niya maalala kung ano yung nangyare eh. Balak niyang ibaon nalang sa limot ang lahat at wag na mag-kuwento sa friends niya pero putangina lang ni Jongdae dahil ang daldal nito at maraming koneksyon. "I was already expecting na you slept with someone else, dahil alam 'kong hindi mo yan damit." Kyungsoo adds while pointing at his outfit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun Byun, magpaliwanag ka!" pangdidiin ni JD sakanya, kaya ayun, their morning consisted of kape na galing sa vendo at kwento ni Baekhyun na ikinabuwisit ng mga kaibigan niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What do you mean na hindi mo maalala?" Kyungsoo asked nang matapos mag-kwento si B. "Ganon ba kalala yung pagka-lasing mo?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Potacca, sinasabi ko sayo Baekhyun, malandi ka, haliparot ka!" kinurot-kurot siya ni Jongdae sa tagiliran. "So hindi mo naaalala kung <em> malaki </em>ba si Chanyeol?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Binatukan naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae dahil kahit kailan talaga ang bastos ng bibig nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Jongdae, 'yang bibig mo ha! Baka nakakalimutan mo, alam ko na si Minseok ang kasama mo kagabi. ANONG GINAWA NIYO?" this time, si Jongdae naman ang na-corner. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sa kanilang tatlo si Jongdae ang pangalawa sa pinakamalandi ang pang-una ay si Kyungsoo dahil nga siya yung favorite at pinagpala ni Lord dahil ito lang naman yung may long term relationship sa kanilang tatlo. Meaning, si Kyungsoo lang ang blessed when it comes to bortang bortang daddy. Nag-kuwento naman si Jongdae about sa nangyari sakanya last night at napag-alaman nila na maybe this was the start na mag bloom ang relationship ni Jongdae at Minseok. Kaya nakaligtas si B sa interrogation sakanya about what happened between him and Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akala niya mababaon nalang niya sa limot ang lahat, pero mali pala siya. <em> Sobrang mali </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two weeks after what happened ay dumating na ang araw ng paghuhukom nila. Parang nag-usap usap ata yung mga professors nila na sabay sabay ang defense kaya eto si Baekhyun ngayon, naghihikahos, kasama ang mga ka-grupo niya para i-prepare ang kailangan i-present. Baekhyun was internally panicking kase feeling niya may nakalimutan siya, or what tapos idagdag mo pa na he's not feeling well. The past few days, he was feeling a little under the weather. Parati siyang nahihilo and dagdag mo pa na nagsusuka siya in the morning, not always pero siguro mga tatlong beses niya naranasan? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kinuwento niya sa mga kaibigan niya yung nararamdaman niya and they both concluded na baka dahil sa stress since ayun nga, sobrang busy nila lahat at yung workload grabe. Kaya pinayuhan nila si B na uminom ng gamot at kumain ng maayos, kaso napapansin si B na nagiging picky siya sa pagkain niya. Minsan nga inasar siya ni Jongdae na baka daw <em> buntis </em> siya. Nakatanggap naman si JD ng hampas galing kay Soo. Pinagtawanan lang nila yon but maybe, at the back of Baekhyun's mind ay kinabahan siya sa thought na yun kahit hindi niya aminin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But those thoughts were pushed back into his mind hanggang sa nakalimutan na niya dulot ng school works. Nakalimutan niya na rin niya yung <em> nangyari </em> sakanila ni Chanyeol. Kasabay na rin non na kinalimutan narin ata siya nito? Madalang na rin kasi sila mag-away. Baekhyun finds it awkward nga na kausapin si Chanyeol at parang ganun rin naman ito sakanya kaya kebs lang. Pero Baekhyun admits na namimiss niyang awayin ito kasinparang naging part na yun ng buhay niya eh. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaso nga, he didn't want to dwell on it dahil hindi naman importante yon at may thesis siya na kailangan i-defend para maka-graduate na siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, okay ka lang ba?" B snapped out of his thoughts nang mag-salita ang ka groupmate niyang si Taeyong. "Namumutla ka eh. Eto tubig, uminom ka muna." sabi nito habang inaabutan ng water si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun yung malamig na pawis niya. Siguro dahil sa kaba? Sino ba naman kasing hindi kakabahan sa defense diba? Nang senyasan sila na magsisimula na ay nahagip ng mata ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na nasa dulo ng conference room kung saan sila magde-defense. Aside from having awkward encounters sa lalaki ay ngayon lang ulit nakita nito si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Siguro busy din sa defense </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the last panel came and took a seat, ay nagsimula na sila. Baekhyun's part was the theoretical framework. Siya din ang naglilipat ng powerpoint since siya naman ang gumawa nito. They were going smoothly dahil napag-practisan naman nila ito nung isang araw. They kept their discussions simple and straightforward but they made sure na walang maiiwan tanong sa utak ng panel. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya naman nung nakarating sila sa question and answer ay madali lang nilang nasagot. Kinakabahan si Baekhyun kahit nakakasagot naman siya. Nang matatapos na sila ay bigla siyang nakaramdam ng matinding hilo. <em> Pota, ang tagal? </em>Reklamo niya sa isip niya. Gusto na niyang umupo. The panel was done asking them questions at siguro wala na rin naman itatanong dahil napapatango nalang ang mga ito, digesting everything na nasa paper nila at sa mga na discuss nila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ms.Kwon was the first one to speak, pero hindi na naabutan ni Baekhyun lahat ng sinabi nito dahil the moment na sinabi ni Ms. Kwon ang mga salitang <em> Congratulations for defending your thesis well. </em>Ay nag collapse na si Baekhyun. His vision became blurry at umikot ang lahat and the next thing he knew, black nalang lahat ng nakikita niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Why do you hate Chanyeol so much? Minsan na itinanong ni Kyungsoo sakanya.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ayan yung mga tanong na paminsan tinatanong din ni Baek sa sarili niya. Why does he hate Chanyeol nga ba? Is it because he does not like the fact na may mas magaling sakanya? Or is it because he is Chanyeol? He doesn't know. Ang alam niya, he just hates Chanyeol for always beating him. Para kasi sakanya, dapat siya lagi ang panalo. Siya lagi dapat ang uno.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Yan kasi ang turo sakanya ng magulang niya.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun?" unti unting minulat ni B ang mga mata niya nang makarinig siya ng familiar na boses. "Oh my god, B you're awake! Jongdae, tumawag ka ng doctor please." utos ni Kyungsoo habang hawak hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun na walang suwero. Inilibot niya ang mga mata niya, nasa hospital siya. <em> Bakit siya nandito?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ang huling naaalala niya ay defense nila ngayon. So he panics internally. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Omygod, Soo! Yung <em> thesis </em>anong nangyare sa thesis namin?" nagpapanic na tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinipilit na tumayo kahit nahihilo parin siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Shh, kumalma ka muna." Kyungsoo said habang pinipigilan si Baekhyun gumalaw. "Okay na yung thesis mo. You guys defended it well. Wag ka mag-alala." napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun dahil thank god, <em> tapos na ang kalbaryo niya </em>. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ano 'bang nangyari?" he finally asks his friend. "Bakit ako nandito?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You fainted kanina, buti nalang Chanyeol was there." sagot ni Kyungsoo. Napakunot ang noo ni B dahil bakit nabanggit si Chanyeol sa usapan? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Bakit nasali si Chanyeol sa usapan?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's because siya ang nagdala sayo rito. Everyone was panicking except him. Kinuwento niya samin. Buti nalang nandoon siya to carry you papunta sa car niya at tinawagan kaagad niya si Jongin para ipaalam sakin." Napapikit nalang si Baekhyun while trying to digest the information. Ayan na naman. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol saved him again. Pang - ilan na ba toh? Bakit kapag nadidisgrasya si Baekhyun, ay palaging nandyan si Chanyeol? Lagi siyang involved? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, the doctor is here." anunsyo ni Jongdae na nakabalik na pala. The doctor was following closely behind him. May kasama din itong nurse to check on Baekhyun. Lumayo muna si Kyungsoo to let the specialists have a talk with the patient. Andoon parin naman sila sa loob ng room. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Mr. Byun?" tumango naman si Baekhyun. "Are you okay? May masakit ba? Telk me kung may nararamdaman ka na kakaiba." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wala naman po doc. I just feel a little woozy, but I feel okay."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That's good to hear." Sabi ni doc. "We've run some tests on you, and the reason why you fainted was because of overfatigue." the doctor explained. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Graduating po kasi," Baekhyun mumbles at ngumiti naman ang doctor sakanya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know, your friends mentioned kanina nga na you fainted while you are in the middle of your thesis defense. " dagdag ng doctor habang may chinecheck sa clipboard nito. "But you should really take care of yourself ijo. Kahit pa gaano ka busy sa mga schoolworks, you should always remember to eat on time and have some sleep, lalo na't dalawa na kayo." tuloy tuloy na sabi ng doctor pero hindi naman nakaiwas sa pandinig ni Baekhyun yung huling sinabi ng doctor. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, parang lalong lumamig yung temperature sa loob ng room. Napatingin siya kela Kyungsoo at  Jongdae na ngayon ay parang na estatwa sa puwesto nila. Just like him, may hunch na siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, fuck, fuck!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-what do you mean dalawa po?" Baekhyun asked, nag stutter pa nga. Kinakabahan siya ng bongga. Jusko po. The doctor smiled at him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"As I've mentioned earlier, we have run some tests on you. We took some of your blood para ma-test and your hCG level is higher for a normal person, which means that you are pregnant Mr. Byun." this time, namutla si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Excuse me, doc." Kyungsoo buts in. "My friend is pregnant?" tanong nito ulit. Jongdae was just shocked sa tabi. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, that's what the results say." sabi ni doc bago bumaling ulit kay Baekhyun. "Congratulations Mr. Byun, you are indeed pregnant for one and a half weeks. May I know who the other father is para naman, ma-explain ko na rin sakanya ang risks ng male pregnancy at para na rin ma direct ko kayo sa OB-gyne for your further questions." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lalong natulala si Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya. Shet, una. Buntis siya at graduating siya. Pangalawa, hinahanap ng doctor niya ang isa pang tatay ng batang dinadala niya. Shet. At mukhang alam niya kung sino ang isa pang ama, no doubt. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fuck, <em> bakit ganito </em>? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun kaya si Jongdae na ang nagsalita.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah doc, may emergency po kasi yung <em> partner </em> niya. You can tell us nalang since we are his best friends, kami nalang ang magsasabi sa other father ng bata." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At this point, gusto nalang ni Baekhyun na matulog habang buhay. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ano 'ba itong pinasok ko?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Umuwi si Baekhyun that night since pinayagan siya ng doctor after having his IV fluid. Kasama niya si Kyungsoo at Jongdae, tahimik lang silang tatlo sa kotse. Sobrang unusual dahil dapar nagbabardagulan na silang tatlo, but the three of them were quiet. Jongdae was driving havang nasa shotgun naman si Kyungsoo. They were constantly checking on Baekhyun through the rearview mirror na kasalukuyang tahimik lang na nakatingin sa labas ng bintana. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Very unusual talaga yung ganitong katahimik kaya binasag nito ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What are you going to do now, B?" Kyungsoo said habang nakatingin sa salamin to see kung anong magiging reaksyon ng kaibigan sa tanong niya. Baekhyun sighed, pero hindi ito nagsalita. Jongdae glanced at his friend at nakita niyang hinawakan nito ang tiyan niya. Caressing it lightly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun?" si Jongdae namab ang nagsalita. "What's your plan? Alam mo naman na susuportahan ka namin sa magiging desisyon mo diba? Are you going to keep it? or… will you opt for an abortion?" pabulong yung huli pero siguradong narinig ito ng dalawa kaya nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What the hell, Jongdae?" naiinis na sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Abortion is not an option here! Walang magpapa-abort! The only choice Baekhyun has is to keep the baby and tell Chanyeol or keep it a secret from him." napasinghal si Jongdae bago itabi ang kotse sa gilid para makapag-usap sila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kyungsoo, let's be real here." simula nito. "Do you think Baekhyun's ready? Pati si Chanyeol? Yes, graduating na tayo and we're all gonna have our own lives after pero do you think ready na sila for this? Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren't even lovers, not even friends! Do you think tatanggapin ni Chanyeol ang bata ng buong-buo? And how about Baekhyun's parents? Alam naman naten ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun. We know how strict they are at sobrang perfectionist pa ng mga ito and do you think they will accept Baekhyun being knocked up at this age and by someone he's not even in a relationship with, much less than friends?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pero hindi rason ang ipalaglag ang bata, god please no! We're talking about a human life here, hindi pa nga siya nakakalabas sa mundo tatanggalan niyo na siya ng karapatan?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not encouraging Baekhyun to get an abortion, Soo. Please don't get me wrong. I know this is a sensitive topic pero andami kasing what ifs. We are not even sure kung kakayanin ni Baekhyun toh lahat if Chanyeol doesn't accept that he's the other father. Do you think fair din sa bata na mag suffer? I don't want that for my future godchild, Soo. Gusto ko lumaki siya na kumpleto ang pamilya at tanggap rin siya ng parents ni Baekhyun." paliwanag ni Jongdae. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alam ko, Jongdae. But we can't just end it here. Baekhyun can't just end it, andyan na eh, tsaka andito naman tayo. We're here para tulungan si Baekhyun. Kung mawala man silang lahat, hindi naman tayo aalis." segunda ni Kyungsoo. Magsasalita pa sana si Jongdae nang umentra na si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The latter was smiling pero kita 'mong may namumuong luha sa mga mata nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Please stop," sabi ni Baekhyun. "Wag kayo mag-away please? Andito lang ako, I feel like bina-back stab niyo ako ng harapan eh." he said bago tumawa ng mahina. Napabuntong hininga ulit si Baek. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were both staring at him lang. "I'm going to be honest with the two of you." simula niya. "I can't take care of the baby, <em> I'm not ready. </em> I'm sure si Chanyeol rin."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kyungsoo was about to rebut but Baekhyun was quick to stop him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Listen to me first please?" pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. "I…<em> I don't want to keep it </em> ." naluluhang sabi nito, and this time Jongdae and Kyungsoo too started sobbing. "I know I'm being unfair, pero mas magiging unfair ako knowing na hindi ko siya kayang palakihin na mayroon na masayang pamilya. I'm not ready. I'm sorry. Ayoko lang… <em> ayoko lang na matulad siya sakin </em>. I don't want my child to suffer of having a broken family. Ayoko nun. No child deserves that." he said while crying habang pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae and Kyungsoo were crying as well. They both reached out tp their friend at hinawakan ang kamay nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Andito lang kami, Baek." Jongdae said. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi ka namin iiwan." Kyungsoo assured, "Whatever decision you make, andito lang kami. Pero pag-isipan mo muna mabuti. I don't want you to be rash, ayokong magsisi ka." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya bago ito lumapit para kahit papano mayakap niya ang mga ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two days after the news tahimik lang na naglalakad si Kyungsoo sa building ng COC. From what he knows, may appointment si Baekhyun sa doctor ngayon. He texted him and Jongdae na desidido na siya. He says its for everyone's good. Walang magsa-suffer, but Kyungsoo thinks otherwise. Kahit si Jongdae nagsisi kung bakit niya ba nabanggit yung abortion that night. Kyungsoo knows na magkakaroon ng strain sa emotional side ni Baekhyun when he does what he wants, besides, anak niya yun. Even if the child was unexpected, he knows na mahihirapan pa rin si Baekhyun physically and emotionally. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kaya ito siya ngayon, hinahanap si Chanyeol to tell him what Baekhyun is planning. The guy still doesn't know what is happening since ayaw ipasabi ni Baekhyun. Sabi kasi nito he's just saving everyone who is involved and Kyungsoo still thinks otherwise. Kahit pa the two of them have this hate-rival relationship, Chanyeol still deserves to know and what Chanyeol does after knowing is up to him na. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang pinasok niya nang mapag-desisyunan niyang hanapin si Chanyeol at sabihin kaya nga kanina pa chat ng chat si Jongdae sakanya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Kyungsoo nako!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sinasabi ko sayo magagalit si Baekhyun!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> wag mo na ituloy!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> bakla ka sumagot ka!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm doing this for Baekhyun  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dae, Chanyeol deserves to know </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> alam ko naman yun pero si Baekhyun dapat ang magsabi!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> wag natin pangunahan  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> eh ayaw nga ni Baekhyun ipasabi kaya ako nalang ang magsasabi </em>
</p><p>
  <em> maybe Chanyeol can change his mind!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jongdae Kim</b>
</p><p>
  <em> paano kung hindi tanggapin ni Chanyeol ang bata?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> game over na yun, Soo!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo Doh</b>
</p><p>
  <em> bahala na, Dae. I already see him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gtg. balitaan kita kaagad!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na nabasa ni Kyungsoo ang ang replt ni Jongdae dahil tinago na niya yung phone niya nang makita ni si Chanyeol na kasama ang jowa niya na si Jongin. Lumapit kaagd siya sa dalawa. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"By!" bati ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo paglapit nito. "Kumain ka na?" agad naman tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin while he eyes Chanyeol na nakatingin lang sakanila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yep, ikaw?" tumango naman si Jongin bilang sagot. "Pwede ko 'bang mahiram si Chanyeol saglit?" tanong nito kay Jongin. Napatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Soo na nagtataka. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm? Oo naman, pero bakit?" tanong ni Jongin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"May sasabihin lang ako sakanya na importante." Kyungsoo said, "Tungkol kay Baekhyun." agad naman na na-gets ni Jongin kaya tumango ito bago halikan si Kyungsoo sa noo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kita nalang tayo after?" tanong ni Jongin bago tumango si Kyungsoo at humalik kay Jongin. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nang maiwan si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, si Chan ang unang nag-salita. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Anong meron kay Baekhyun?" yan agad ang unang tanong nito. Sa loob kasi ng dalawang araw na yun napansin ni Chanyeol na may nag-iba dito. Sobrang iritado pero matamlay. They still have their usual petty fights pero halatang umiiwas si Baekhyun sakanya, parang may tinatago. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na nagpaligoy ligoy pa si Kyungsoo at diretsyahang sinabi kay Chanyeol. "Buntis ni Baekhyun."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napatulala si Chanyeol, actually napatanga. Medyo naguluhan siya kasi why is Kyungsoo telling him this? Its not his business kung buntis man si Baekhyun, unless… </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Bakit sinasabi mo sakin? I mean, I don't have the right to know since we're not even friends." he said, totoo naman. Hindi sila magkaibigan ni Baekhyun eh. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> Jerk </em>." bulong ni Soo pero narinig ni Chanyeol yun, hindi nalang siya nag-react. "You deserve to know since ikaw ang ama." at doon na nablangko si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Come again? I think I heard you wrong." kunot-noo pero kinakabahan na sabi ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What you heard is right, Baekhyun is pregnant and you are the father." Chanyeol feels enraged. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Is it because Kyungsoo is lying? Or the fact na wala siyang alam? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're kidding right?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck no, bakit naman kita lolokohin?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kyungsoo," panimula ni Yeol. "Are you sure that its mine?" gustong sakalin ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol para baka sakaling matauhan ito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alam mo, tangina mo Chanyeol. Kung ayaw mo maniwala edi wag!" naiinis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-why didn't Baekhyun tell me?" Chanyeol asked, he was full of doubts, what if hindi pala sakanya? Chanyeol remembers what had happened between them pero paano kung hindi pala talaga sakanya? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Paano kung nagkamali lang sila Kyungsoo? Pero paano kung siya nga ang ama? What will he do? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hindi ko alam. <em> Hindi namin alam </em>." sagot ni Kyungsoo. "I just wanted to let you know pero wag ka mag-alala. Nakapag-desisyon na si Baekhyun. He's going to get rid of the baby. He said na para sainyo toh." biglang nanlumo si Chanyeol sa narinig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Kyungsoo prayed na sana tama itong ginawa niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck, where is he?" this time galit ang tono ni Chanyeol. "Tell me where Baekhyun is, Kyungsoo. I want to know the truth from him." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Agad na ibinigay ni Kyungsoo ang detalye kung nasaan si Baekhyun ngayon. He sighed nang tumakbo si Chanyeol paalis, praying na sana maganda ang maging resulta ng desisyon ni Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol found Baekhyun sa isang bench sa may field, seemingly deep in thoughts. Kasama nito si Jongdae na mukhang paalis na rin dahil tumayo na ito habang bitbit ang bag. Napansin ni Jongdae na nakatayo si Chanyeol malapit sakanila at based sa mukha nito, alam rin nito ang sitwasyon. Tinanguan siya nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tahimik na umalis si Jongdae, hindi naman lumingon si Baekhyun kaya hindi niya alam na nasa likod niya si Chanyeol. The latter contemplates kung paano niya kakausapin si Baekhyun. Na-estatwa lang si Chanyeol sa posisyon niya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. He just stood there, still processing yung mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo kanina. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He's here to confirm it from Baekhyun himself yes, but his mind wanders to the thought of Baekhyun getting an abortion. If it turns out that Kyungsoo is really telling the truth, what happens next? Pipigilan ba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know you're there, Chanyeol." the giant flinched, he didn't expect na alam ni Baekhyun na nandito siya dahil hindi naman ito lumingon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uhh?" was all Chanyeol could utter, parang natanga siya bigla. This time, lumingon si Baekhyun, nakita ni Chanyeol kung paanong namamaga ang mga mata nito at namumula ang ilong. He cried. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun cried and somehow, Chanyeol's heart hurts by this sight. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhuun sniffed. "Tatayo ka nalang ba diyan? Come sit here." Baekhyun said bago tinapik yung space sa tabi niya. Parang tuta naman na sumunod si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi nito. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Walang nagsalita sakanila. Chanyeol was again contemplating kung paano niya kakausapin si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kyungsoo told me." Baekhyun said in the midst of the tensioned silence. "He told me na sinabi niya sayo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I—is it really mine?" Chanyeol tried not sound like a jerk pero gusto niyang makumpirma talaga mula kay Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun, hindi siya tumingin kay Chanyeol. "I've been celibate dahil busy until that night happened between us." yumuko si Baekhyun na parang nahihiya. "I'm not asking you to believe me, pero it's really yours, I'm sure." walang masabi si Chanyeol. Sobrang speechless siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Graduating sila yes, they can have the life they want now after all of this but having a child right after graduation is too early. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't dwell on it too much, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said again. "Alam 'kong mahirap tanggapin and we're not even in a relationship, much less friends so wag mo nang isipin masyado na you knocked me up. Besides, I have already decided on what to do with it." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kunot noong tiningnan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Naiinis siya. Nag-iinit siya sa mga naririnig niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I know we're both not ready for this kaya naisipan 'kong ipalaglag nalang ang bata." nanginginig na sabi ni Baekhyun. "I'm sorry, but this is for our own good. I don't want <em> our </em>child to grow up knowing that his parents were dumb and horny college students who forgot to use protection. Ayokong lumaki siya na nahihirapan just because we're not ready to be parents."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What makes you think na papayag ako sa decision mo?" sagot ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked shocked sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kaya hindi agad ito nakasagot. "No one's getting an abortion, Baekhyun." matigas na sabi ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya ngayon pero ayaw niya yung decision ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What the hell Chanyeol?" inis na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Hindi mo ba narinig yung sinabi ko? Hindi ako ready, <em> hindi tayo ready </em>!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then we will fucking prepare for us to be ready, Baekhyun!" sigaw ni Chanyeol while forming his hands into a fist, naiinis siya. Sobrang naiinis siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We will never be ready, Chanyeol!" hindi papatalong sabi ni Baekhyun. "I'm sorry, but this? This is a mistake! How can we be ready in the first place? Ni hindi nga tayo magkaibigan! We're not even lovers! How are we suppose to raise him, we're not even together?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then let's be together, Baekhyun!" the smaller stopped breathing for a second dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Let's fucking try for our child, wala namang masama doon diba?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nababaliw ka na, Chanyeol." sagot ni Baekhyun, sobrang speechless siya. "We can't be together. Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo? We fucking hate each other tapos—" pinutol kaagad ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then let's try liking each other, for the baby, mahirap ba yon? Why don't we learn to accept each other because of this? Bakit ba kailangan humantong sa ganito kung may iba namang paraan aside from getting an abortion?" Baekhyun opted not to speak dahil sa totoo lang, he was scared. He didn't want to abort their child, but he thinks na it's the only way, until Chanyeol told him what he thinks. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun started sobbing hard, unable to contain what he is feeling, Chanyeol sighed at nanahimik lang sa tabi nito. Sure they fucked, pero hindi parin alam ni Chanyeol if he's allowed to hug the man to comfort him so he stayed on his seat, just letting Baekhyun cry his heart out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"May plano ka 'bang sabihin sakin in the first place?" tanong ni Chanyeol. Kanina pa kasi bumabagabag sa isip niya yung tanong na yan. "What if— what if you… you already got rid of the baby, sasabihin mo parin ba sakin?" he asked, lalong humagulgol si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. This time, Chanyeol opted to hug him. He placed his arms around Baekhyun's small frame bago ito hinila papalapit sa dibdib niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi naman umiwas si Baekhyun and just cried while covering his face. Nahihiya siya, he doesn't want Chanyeol to see his face becausw he was so ashamed of himself. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry," was all Baekhyun could utter. Kahit garalgal ang boses niya, nagsalita parin siya. "<em> I'm sorry, Chanyeol. </em> ” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol brushed his fingers against Baekhyun's soft brown locks as he was trying to soothe him. Chanyeol admits that they were too young for this, pero tingin niya lalo lang sila magsisisi sa isang maling desisyon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, we'll figure this out together." Chanyeol said as he planted a kiss on Baekhyun's crown. "<em> Hindi kita iiwan </em>."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baek, sorry." sambit ni Kyungsoo kinabukasan nang makasalubong niya toh sa gate ng campus. "Hindi ko naman gustong pangunahan ka. I just don't want you to make a decision that you will regret.” tuloy-tuloy na sabi nito. Actually kinakabahan si Kyungsoo talaga. After niya sabihin kay Chanyeol, wala na silang naging balita  sa dalawa. Sobrang kabado silang dalawa ni Jongdae habang iniisip kung tinuloy ba ni Baekhyun ang plano niya sa appointment niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hanggang ngayon kabado parin siya dahil hindi nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Sumasakit na yung non-existent dede ni Kyungsoo sa kaba. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wala na ba akong inaanak?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bago pa ma-voice out ni Kyungsoo yon ay niyakap na siya ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Soo." naramdaman niyang ibinaon ni Baekhyun ang mukha nito sa balikat niya. Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung para saan ba yung sorry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Tinuloy niya ba?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>I'</em><em>m sorry </em>," pag-uulit ni Baekhyun. "I'm sorry for thinking of getting rid of the baby." at dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun parang nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh my god," sambit ni Kyungsoo. Natutuwa siya, natutuwa siya because Baekhyun decided to keep it, sa sobrang tuwa niya ay napapaluha na siya. Bumitaw siya kay Baekhyun para harapin ito at napansin niyang umiiyak pala yung kaibugan niya. "Oh my god, Baek. I-I'm so proud of you!" napangiti si Baekhyun pati na rin si Kyungsoo, magsasalita pa sana si soo nang biglang umepal si Jongdae na kakarating lang. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Gosh, ang aga aga may iyakan? Sa gate pa? Teka? Ano, anong nangyayare, wag kayong umiyak please? Nakakahiya." pa-joke na sabi ni Dae pero kinakabahan din siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Si Kyungsoo ang nagbalita dahil mukhang hindi na naman makakapagsalit si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Magiging ninong na tayo, Jongdae!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Usap-usapan ngayon ang relationship ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Syiempre, everyone knew they were enemies na puro bangayan lang, pero ngayon it escalated to something more? Paminsan kasi sinasamahan ito ni Chanyeol to make sure that B is safe, very unusual for both of them. Kaya nga nagtataka yung iba. Ano 'bang meron sakanila? Nag-aaway parin naman sila, oo madalas pa nga eh. Matigas kasi ulo ni Baekhyun pero mas matigas naman si Chanyeol. Katulad nalang ngayon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nasa favorite sisigan place sila nila Baekhyun, oo, kasama si Chanyeol si Jongin, Kyungsoo at Jongdae kaya nga pinagtitinginan sila ng mga nakakakilala sakanila. Nakasimangot si Baekhyun ngayon, palagi naman kapag kasama nito si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, I told you, sisig is not good for the baby." kunot-noong sabi ni Chanyeol. Kanina pa niya kinukulit si Baekhyun na salad nalang ang kainin pero hindi siya nito pinapansin. Natatawa nalang sila Kyungsoo kasi para silang tanga. "Pwede 'bang makinig ka nalang sakin?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ayoko." mabilis na sagot ni B bago tiningnan ng masama si Chanyeol. "Gusto namin ng sisig!" pilit niya na ikinainis lalo ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ayaw niya talagang hindi siya nasusunod kaya imbes na pilitin pa ulit ang gusto niya ay tumayo siya na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Bahala ka." malamig na sagot ni Chanyeol nago bumaling kay Jongin. "Kita nalang tayo mamaya, bro." tumango naman si Jongin bilang sagot pagkatapos nun ay umalis na si Chanyeol. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa inasta ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If everything was normal, siguro okay lang sakanya na nag-walkout si Chanyeol. Pero hindi eh, he felt a little too emotional. Fuck pregnancy hormones. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Baekhyun, sige na. Kumain ka na. Hindi niyo naman ikamamatay yang sisig." sabi ni Jongdae habang nilalapit sakanya ang sizzling plate. "Pabayaan mo yun si Chanyeol."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Overprotective lang yon, sige na. Eat to your heart's 'content since craving mo yan." Kyungsoo adds. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wag ka masyado mag-isip diyan, Baekhyun. Ganun lang talaga yon si Chanyeol. Mabilis talaga mapikon yun." doon naman napaisip si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bakit dati kapag nag-aaway kami parang hindi naman siya mabilis mapikon?  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi na naituloy ni B yung palaisipan na yon dahil bigla nalang nabilaukan si Jongdae at muntik nang mamatay. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Kadiri ka!" suway ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit sakin mo binuga?! Napakababoy mo talaga Jongdae!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Umuubo-ubo parin si Jongdae sa tabi ni Baekhyun habang nagpupunas naman si Kyungsoo ng kababuyan ni JD. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you okay?" tanong ni B, habang inaabutan ito ng tubig. "Bakit ka ba bigla bigla nalang nabibilaukan diyan?" hindi sumagot si Jongdae kase nga nag-aagaw buhay na siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman tinuro nalang niya yung nakita niya. Kaya tiningnan ni Baekhyun yon at sabay naman na lumingon si Jongin at Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nanigas si Baekhyun si kinauupuan niya, kung kumakain siguro siya ngayon, ay sure siyang nabilaukan na rin siya katulad ni Jongdae. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Si Chanyeol ba yun?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa labas ng sisigan. "Sino yung kasama niyang babae?" tanong ni Kyungsoo ulit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Si Y—" hindi na naituloy ni Jongin yung sasabihin niya kasi nagsalita na si Baekhyun. Naiinis siya, hindi nuya alam kung bakit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Soo, wala tayong pakielam kung sino pa ang mga nakakasama ni Chanyeol." sagot niya. Totoo, wala naman dapat silang pakialam. Lalo na siya.  Hindi naman kasi sila mag-jowa ni Chanyeol so ano naman pake niya? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wala! Wala naman <em> dapat </em>siyang pake pero bakit naiinis siya?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nawalan bigla ng gana si Baekhyun. Parang ayaw na niya kumain kahit nagugutom siya. Ayaw niya ng ganitong feeling pero hindi niya maiwasan, kaya naman tumayo siya. Aalis nalang siya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“B, san ka pupunta?” tanong ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya ito pinansin. Hindi rin naman niya alam kung san siya puunta kaya umalis nalang siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Kita nalang tayo bukas.” paalam ni Baekhyun bago umalis. Gusto niya maglakad-lakad, para makapag-isip. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun arrived at his house, sinalubong agad siya ng maid nila to inform him na he’s again <em> alone </em>. He thanked them for informing him kahit hindi naman kailangan. Dahil sanay naman na siya. He can’t even remember the last time na may kasama siya sa bahay and that made him lonely. Alam niyang dapat sanay na siya, pero he still felt sad about it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pumasok siya sa kwarto niya, the only room in the house which he felt comfortable with. Naisip niya na yun lang yung part ng bahay na nagpasaya sakanya kahit kaunti. He then touched his tummy, atleast now hindi niya mararamdaman na mag-isa siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hi baby,” he whispered while rubbing his flat tummy. Napangiti si B at the thought na magkakaroon ng little Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Agad naman siyang napasimangot ng maalala niya si Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Stupid Chanyeol Park? Bakit kailangan sa harap ko pa niya iparada ang mga babae niya?” singhal ni Baekhyun out of nowhere. “Bwiset! I don’t care who he dates basta wag lang sa harapan ko.” he said after niya umupo ng padabog sa kama na agad naman siyang nag-sorry sa bata na nasa tiyan niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun sighed hindi niya alam pero naiinis talaga siya. Siguro pregnancy hormones? Trying to calm himself naramadanan niyang nag vibrate ang phone niya. Kinuha niya ito at tiningnan kung sino ba ang nag-text, more like nag-chat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Chanyeol Park</b>
</p><p>
  <em> where are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> umalis ka daw? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sabi ko ihahatid kita, bakit ka umalis? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> answer me baekhyun! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dahil sa inis niya, sineen niya lang toh. <em> Bakit ba ang demanding niya? Hindi naman kami. Wag niya akong utusan! </em> Reklamo ni Baekhyun sa utak niya. Kinuha niya ang kumot niya at nagtalukbong. Gusto niya magwala dahil inis na inis na talaga siya. Sisigaw na sana siya unan niya nang biglang may kumatok.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What?” singhal niya. Ramdam niyang nag-alangan ang maid na magsalita kasi antagal nitong sumagot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“S-sir, may bisita po kayo.” napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil he’s not expecting anybody. Baka si Kyungsoo or Jongdae?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sino?” he  asked, bago bumangon sa pagkakahiga.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chanyeol Park daw po.” nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun bago nagmamadaling lumabas ng kwarto niya. Halos takbuhin na niya ang first floor ng bahay nila at nadatnan niya si Chanyeol sa dining hall nila na nakangiting umiinom ng tsaa habang kausap ang matandang head maid nila. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lumingon si Chanyeol sakanya at bumati.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey,” Chanyeol said, hindi naman nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil gulat parin ito na nandito si Chanyeol sa pamamamahay niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What are you doing here?” tanong ni B.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was looking for you, hindi mo ba nakita yung chat ko?” sagot naman ni Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Paano mo nalaman ang bahay ko?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Jongdae.” Napaismid naman si Baekhyun, of course. Syiempre si Jongdae ang nagbigay ng address niya. May sasabihin pa sana si Chanyeol kaso biglang nag-salita yung head maid nila Baekhyun na si Manang Fe.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ang gwapo naman ng boyfriend mo, nak. Ikaw ha, naglilihim ka na sakin.” namula si Bakhyun sa sinabi ni Manang Fe. Close kasi sila, dahil nga laging wala ang parents niya, si Manang na ang nakasama niya lumaki. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“H-hindi ko po siya boyfriend!” namumulang sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Manang.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ay nak, wag ka na magsinungaling.” giit ni Manang. “Bago ko siya papasukin, tinanong ko muan kung sino ba siyam sabi niya boyfriend mo raw.” Pinanlakihan naman ni Baekhyun ng mata si Chanyeol na umiinom ng tsaa niya. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“H—” agad naman siyang pinutol ni Manang sa kung anong sasabihin niya at bumaling kay Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Iho, dito ka ba maghahapunan? Sana huwag ka tumanggi at sabayan mo na si Baekhyun na kumain.” nakita ni B kung paano ngumiti at tumango si Chanyeol sa imbitasyon ni Manang.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sige po, kung payag po si Baekhyun.” magalang na sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumingin naman si Manang sakanya. Wala naman nagawa si B kundi pumayag dahil hindi naman niya kayang tumanggi sa matanda. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Osya sige, maiwanan ko muna kayo at dahil ipagluluto ko kayong dalawa.” paalam ni Manang bago pumasok sa kitchen. Kaya naman agad na hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa sala para kausapin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Bakit mo sinabi kay Manang na boyfriend kita?” bungad ni Baekhyun nang makarating sila sa sala.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why not?” sagot ni Chanyeol bago umupo sa pulang sofa nila Baekhyun. “We have a child Baekhyun, anong gusto mo friends lang tayo?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hindi niya alam!” naiinis na sabi ni Baekhyun at napakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What? Bakit hindi mo sinabi?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun. “Walang may alam…” napataas naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa sinagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Even your parents?” umiwas naman ng tingin si Baek at napansin ni Chanyeol na medyo sensitive ang patutunguhan ng mga tanong niya. “Well…. My family knows.” he said at nanalaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What!?” pagalit na sabi ni B. “Bakit mo sinabi!? It was suppose to be a secret!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I can’t keep secrets from my family, okay!?” sagot ni Chanyeol. Totoo naman, dahil close siya sa parents niya hindi kayang itago na nakabuntis siya. “Hindi sila galit, they would love to meet you too.” napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, his heart suddenly felt full and sad at the same time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Siguro dahil natutuwa siya na gusto siyang makilala ng pamilya ni Chanyeol and at the same time alam niyang hindi ganito ang magiging reaksyon ng parents niya. They will never accept him getting pregnant at such a young age. Naiingit siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry for not telling you bago ko sabihin sa parents ko.” Chanyeol said sincerely nang mapansin niyang matagal bago nagsalita si Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun sighed at umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Naiinis siya dahil hindi siya sinabihan ni Chanyeol pero what can he do? Hindi naman niya hawak ang buhay ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang karapatan na diktahan ito. He snorts.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not telling my parents.” Baekhyun blurts out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why not? They deserve to know.” sagot ni Yeol. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“They don’t.” pagalit na naman na sabi ni Baekhyun. “I will keep this a secret from them, I will find a way para hindi nila malaman.” buong desisyon ni B na ikinakunot naman ng noo ni Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You can’t keep this from them, Baekhyun. Sooner or later your tummy will be visible—”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then I will move out!” sabat ni Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Where will you go?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yung malayo sakanila, yung hindi nila ako makikita.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Baekhyun, you can’t do that.” Chanyeol said calmly dahil nararamadaman niya ang unstable breathing ni Baekhyun which is a sign na nagagalit ito.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I can,” pilit ni Baekhyun and he know he will regret the things he was bound to say pero gusto niya parin sabihin. “I can because hindi naman ako katulad mo, Chanyeol.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean, Baekhyun? Bakit napunta na naman sakin?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Not everyone has a fucking perfect family, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said with gritted teeth. Chanyeol sighed. “I am not like you na mayroong understanding parents!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You know what? Let’s just talk tomorrow.” Chanyeol declared bago tumayo. Pinadaan niya pa yung mga daliri niya sa buhok niya. Naiinis kasi siya, Baekhyun can make him riled up, bakit ba palagi niyang kino-compare ang sarili niya sakanya? </p><p> </p><p>This is what Chanyeol hates about Baekhyun. Ever since he met the guy, alam niyang mainit na ang dugo nito sakanya. Napatunayan niya pa yun when he once beat Baekhyun in a class competition. He found out na the guys doesn’t like losing lalo na sakanya in which pinatulan naman ito ni Chanyeol. For him everything he does was just to annoy the other, kaso Baekhyun took it seriously and ever since then he considered Chanyeol as a rival and Chanyeol hates it. He hates the fact that Baekhyun seems to have a problem with him other that being his rival and that makes him feel like shit. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ayaw niya ng ganon and right now, he feels like a total shit after Baekhyun compared himself to him. He felt like he doesn’t deserve his life. Hindi naman niya kasalanan na he has such supportive parents but Baekhyun seemed to take it badly which annoyed him. Parang kasalanana na naman niya kasi ang lahat ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m going home.” he declared bago pinuntahan si Manang Fe sa kusina to politely tell her na he can’t eat dinner with them na he has an emergency at home. Ngumiti naman si Manang and told him na next time nalang. He left the house with a heavy heart. Umalis siya because he doesn’t want to have an argument with Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Naiintindihan naman niya si Baekhyun, somehow? Hindi naman sila friends and he does not know the whole situation regarding with his status towards his parents and instead of defending himself, he chose to leave to give Baekhyun some space. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Chanyeol left, Baekhyun’s heart felt heavy. Successful na naman siya na nainis niya si Chanyeol, he knows that their relationship is not probably the best, he should be used to this since they were rivals in the first place but he felt bad. He felt bad that he made Chanyeol feel shitty because he has a perfect understanding family unlike him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun has issues, yes. Hindi niya ma-control. Maybe because naiinggit siya kay Chanyeol. Alam naman niya eh, he knows na mas magaling talaga si Chanyeol sakanya, he has everything kaya nga sobrang inggit na inggit siya. Kaya he tried his best to stay on top para mapatunayan sa sarili niya na maybe, his parents can be proud of him too just like Chanyeol, pero that;s fucking bullshit. Dahil kahit pa he became the best, <em> his parents still sees him as a disappointment </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun, he felt guilty. Feeling niya ang sama-sama niya kay Chanyeol. Ngayon lang niya naramdaman na sobrang unfair niya dahil alam niya siya palagi ang nagsisimula ng away sakanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ang petty niya, he admits. Kaya naman napag-desisyunan niyang mag-sorry.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Agad siyang nag-sorry kay Manang na he won’t be eating sa bahay tonight. Sinabi niyang pupuntahan niya si Chanyeol. He really wants the heavy feeling in his chest to disappear. He texted Kyungsoo to ask Jongin kung saan ba nakatira si Chanyeol. Agad naman itong nag-reply asking where he is dahil mag-kasama sila ni Jongin and offered to send him off at Chanyeol’s. Pumayag naman si Baekhyun since he can’t drive tonight. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hindi niya kaya mag-drive ngayong gabi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis naman nakarating si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa bahay niya, they didn't ask kung bakit pupunta siya kay Chanyeol but Kyungsoo had a feeling na nag-away sila. Nang makarating sila sa apartment ni Chanyeol, he bid the couple goodbye at nag thank you na rin. Baekhyun sighed bago nag-doorbell. May gate yung apartment ni Yeol, for someone rich he didn't expect Chanyeol to live sa isang apartment na mukhang kapit bahay niya ay mga may pamilya. He thought Chanyeol lives in a condo. Pinaglaruan ni Baekhyun ang laylayan ng damit niya habang hinihintay na pagbuksan siya ng gate ng may-ari. He was about to ring the doorbell again nang biglang bumukas yung gate, nagkagulat pa sila ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"B-Baekhyun?" nanlalaki ang mga mata niya kasi paano nalaman ni Baekhyun kung saan siya nakatira? Agad naman niyang naisip si Jongin. Baka binigay ni Jongin.. "What are you doing here?" tanong nito. Pinagmasdan niya si Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa. Mukha namang okay ito, pero hindi ito nagsasalita. He stared at the latter's face medyo nagtutubig na yung mga mata nito kaya nag-panic naman siya. "May nangyare ba? Did someone hurt you? Hey? Tell me, please? Huh?" sunod-sunod niyang tanong bago hinila si Baekhyun. Chineck niya ito mukhang wala naman galos, but the latter started sobbing quietly. "Baekhyun?" hindi ito sumagot at bigla nalang siyang niyakap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun buried his face sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang mababasa yung damit nito pero wala siyang pake. He doesn't want to let the giant see him crying. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," he murmured against Chanyeol's clothes. Naramdaman niyang niyakap siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For what? Hmm?" Chanyeol asked habang hinihimas yung ulo niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know?" Baekhyun said, napatawa naman si Chanyeol. "I'm just... sorry for everything." naramdaman niya ang mahinang pagtango ng ulo ni Chanyeol against his. Naiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol. He and Baekhyun are not friends syiempre mahirap mag-open up tungkol sa isa't-isa and Chanyeol understands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." ang tanging reply ni Chanyeol as he started to sway their bodies, slowly para tulungan kumalma si Baekhyun. "I understand, Baekhyun." mas lalong naiyak si Baekhyun dahil feeling niya ang sama sama niya. All those petty fights that he started, feeling niya kasalanan niya lahat. He felt like shit na lagi niyang inaaway si Chanyeol in the past kahit wala naman siyang kasalanan. Wala naman talagang may kasalanan. Sadyang hindi lang niya talaga matanggap na Chanyeol is better at some things. Hindi lang niya matanggap yung fact na yon dahil sa pride niya and also because of his parents' judgment. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Medyo matagal silang nasa ganung position bago siya napakalma ni Chanyeol. When he felt na tapos na mag-breakdown si Baekhyun ay sinubukan niyang alisin ang pagkakayakap niya rito pero Baekhyun pressed himself harder kay Chanyeol kasi nahihiya siya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol at the latter's cuteness dahil bihira lang na ganito si Baekhyun. Madalas kasing maton ito sakanya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you hungry?" tanong nito, at umiling naman si Baekhyun, face still buried sa chest ni Chanyeol. "Okay, pero the baby needs to eat kahit hindi ka gutom." Chanyeol said bago tuluyang maalis si Baekhyun sakanya. Nakayuko lang si Baekhyun halatang nahihiya kaya naman iniangat niya yung mukha nito para magkatinginan sila. He smiled softly nang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. Pinunasan ni Chanyeol gamit ang thumbs niya ang luha na nasa pisngi pa si Baekhyun. The smaller one sniffed, nakakahiya he thinks. Sobrang pula niya siguro ngayon. Sobrang cute naman para kay Chanyeol kaya naman nagulat siya nang yakapin ulit siya ni Chanyeol at medyo pinanggigilan. Hindi rin siya sure kung hinalikan ba siya ni Chanyeol sa bumbunan. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What are you doing Chanyeol? Kinakabahang tanong ni Baekhyun sa utak niya. <em>Why is my heart beating so fast?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Chanyeol let him go, nakangiti parin ito. <em>Pogi pala siya? </em> Sabi ni Baekhyun sa utak niya, syiempre hindi naman niya yun sasabihin kay Chanyeol. Mamamatay muna lahat bago niya aminin yon. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kinakabahan si Baekhyun nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol. It's been three days after nung sorry event niya para sa higante, sobrang awkward nung mga sumunod na araw. I think si B lang yung awkward or sumn dahil mukhang okay lang naman si Chanyeol. Weekend ngayon at tahimik na kumakain ng almusal si Baekhyun nang biglang nag-text si Chanyeol sakanya na mag-bihis daw siya at may pupuntahan sila.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Medyo kinabahan si Baekhyun kasi lately sobrang bait ni Chanyeol sakanya. Medyo naguguluhan siya sa actions nito. Never naman niyang tinanong kasi nga natatakot siya sa pwedeng isagot nito kaya imbes na i-voice out niya yung thoughts niya, hinahayaan nalang niya si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Simpleng pag-alis lang yung sinuot ni Baekhyun. Yung comfy lang para makagalaw siya ng maayos. Tinitigan niya pa nga yung sarili niya sa salamin habang hinihimas yung maliit niyang baby bump. Peak devastation kasi na-imagine ni Baekhyun yung panahon na mailalabas na niya ang super cute baby na nasa tiyan niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paglabas niya ng kwarto natanaw niya si Chanyeol sa sala ng bahay nila. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pinapasok ako ni Manang," bungad ni Chanyeol nang makababa na siya. "Do you have everything you need?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang ngumunguso. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" Baekhyun asked nang mapansin na casual lang din ang damit ni Chanyeol. "Papatayin mo ba ako?" nagdududang tanong ni B dahil syiempre, hindi naman maganda ang start nilang dalawa. Baka eto na pala yung plano ni Chanyeol, mabait sa una tapos itatapon nalang siya sa ilog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi kita papatayin, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Siguraduhin mo lang." mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just trust me." sagot ni Chanyeol at binigyan na siya nito ng matamis na ngiti. Gustong magwala ni Baekhyun kasi ng dahil lang don, bumilis na naman yung tibok ng puso niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bago sila umalis, nagpaalam muna sila kay Manang Fe. Ang dami pa nitong ibinilin kay Chanyeol na ingatan si Baekhyun. Nahihiya na nga si B dahil baka nakukulitan na si Chanyeol pero nakangiti naman ito. Habang naglalakad sila papunta sa kotse ni Chanyeol naramdaman niya yung kamay nito sa likod niya. Namula si Baekhyun dahil shet, ang gentleman naman. Inalalayan din siya ni Yeol nung pasakay na siya sa shotgun. Palagi yun kapag sasakay siya sa kotse nito. Aalalayan at pagbubuksan ng pinto which makes his heart flutter every single time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bago pinaandar ni Chanyeol ang kotse, sinabihan niya si Baekhyun na isuot ang seatbelt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Secret." yan lang yung sagot ni Chanyeol at binigyan ng ngiti. "I'm not gonna do anything bad. Kung ano man 'yang iniisip mo, hindi ako ganung klaseng tao, Baekhyun." sabi ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wala naman akong sinabi..." nahihiyang sagot ni B. Shuta talaga, hindi parin siya sanay sa ganitong set up nila. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang nagmamaneho si Chanyeol, nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa mga nadadaanan nila. Hindi pamilyar yung dinadaanan nila kasi hindi naman talaga gala si Baekhyun, madalas sa bahay lang siya, sa school o di naman kaya sa mga bar sa maynila. Tsaka wala rin kasing sense of direction si Baekhyun, kaya ayun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nagugutom ka ba?" Chanyeol asked. "What do you want to eat?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napa-pout naman si Baekhyun kasi gusto niya ng Mcdo, pero baka hindi siya payagan ni Chanyeol. Pero susubukan niya parin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pwede ako mag-request?" tanong ni B.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup, tell me what you want."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Burger at fries." walang any any na sabi ni Baekhyun, tiningnan muna siya ni Chanyeol bago tumango.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Talaga?!" excited na sabi ni Baekhyun, kuminikinang ang mga mata habang iniisip na niya yung burger at fries. Natawa naman si Chanyeol bago bumulong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Cute.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol di ka nagbibiro dun ah, burger at fries gusto namin!" Baekhyun squeals at itinuro ang tiyan niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha yes, pwede kayong kumain ng fast food today." binigyan ulit ni B ng isang matamis na ngiti si Chanyeol bago tumingin sa labas. Maya maya lang ay natanaw na niya yung drive thru ng Mcdo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman matagal yung hinintay nila nung nag-order si Chanyeol ng pagkain na enough para sa kanilang <em>tatlo</em>. Habang nagdra-drive si Chanyeol ay kumakain si Baekhyun. Paminsan minsan sinusubuan niya ng fries si Yeol. Para silang mag-asawa. Apaka domestic and it makes Baekhyun's heart so full. They had small talks, para 'bang nagka-catch up sila sa isa't-isa. Kailangan naman yon since magkaka-anak na sila. Kailangan nilang maging magka-sundo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Na-bring up pa nga nila yung first week na malaman ni Chanyeol na buntis si Baekhyun, grabe yung away nila non. They both had different opinions tapos idamay mo pa yung relationship nilang complicated daw. Ngayong okay na silang dalawa ni Chanyeol, napapatawa nalang siya. Sobrang immature pa nila noon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya lang, Chanyeol announced na nakarating na sila sa destination nila. Pagkatingin ni B sa labas, pamilyar. Dahil alam niya tong lugar na ito mula sa mga sinend na pictures ni Kyungsoo nung nagbakasyon ito kasama si Jongin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god..." bulong ni B, feeling niya sasabog na yung puso niya. Gustong gusto niyang makapunta dito kaso wala siyang time at wala siyang kasama. "Chanyeol, paano mo nalaman?" nanginginig na tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I asked your friends." Chanyeol admits. "I wanted to take you somewhere para ipasyal ka at si baby. They told ma na matagal mo ng gustong pumunta sa Burnham Park but you never had the chance." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck pregnancy hormones kasi naluluha na si Baekhyun. Sobrang na-appreciate niya itong ginawa ni Chanyeol para sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Chanyeol." nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagulat siya ng hilahin siya ni Chanyeol papalapit sakanya at niyakap. He felt the guy kiss his crown. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You welcome, B. I just want you to be happy." sagot nito at bumilis lalo ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ano ba itong nararamdaman ko?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katulad ng laging ginagawa ni Chanyeol, pinagbuksan niya ulit si Baekhyun ng pinto. Kinuha muna ni Chanyeol yung backpack niya na nakalagay sa backseat. Mukhang ready talaga ito for the trip. Tiningnan muna ni Baekhyun kung ano yung pwede niyang matanaw mula sa pwesto niya. Na-eexcite na siya! May sasabihin sana siya kay Chanyeol kaso naunahan siya magsalita nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wear this first." sabi nito ata iniabot ang isang hoodie. Nakunot naman ang noo ni B.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" he asked pero kinuha niya parin yung hoodie at sinimulang isuot. Tinulungan naman siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baka lamigin ka. I should have told you to wear something thick." sagot nito habang hinihila pababa yung hoodie niya para maisuot ng maayos ni Baekhyun. "Ready?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inayos ni Bakehyun yung buhok niya bago ngumiti kay Chanyeol. "Ready!" kinikilig na sabi niya, first time niya dito eh!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol took his hand na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. Magtatanong na sana ulit siya kasi naunahan na naman siya nito. The giant intertwined his fingers against Baekhyun's, namula naman ang ating bida kemerut ka B!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Para hindi ka mawala." Baekhyun blushed at umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi talaga niya maitatanggi na gwapo si Chanyeol. Kahit dati pa naman, talagang ayaw niya lang kay Yeol kasi nga diba, you know. He has his own issues. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do first?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad sila. Malikot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, sobrang natutuwa siya sa mga nakikita niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm.. hindi ko alam? First time ko dito eh." naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gusto mo ba i-try yun?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang may itinuturo sa malayo. Sinundan naman ni B ang itinuturo ni Chanyeol at nakita niya yung swan sa may lake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alam niya yun! Naikwento sakanya ni Kyungsoo na masaya daw sumakay don!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sige! Gusto ko yun! Let's try that!" excited na sabi ni Baekhyun at sinimulang hilahin si Chanyeol papunta sa direksyon ng lake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang hila hila siya ni Baekhyun, hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na mapangiti. Yung pakiramdam niya ngayon, sobrang gaan. He likes it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He likes the way Baekhyun smiled excitedly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He likes the way Baekhyun gripped his hand para mahila siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He likes the was how Baekhyun looks so happy right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At gusto niya parating ganito si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Yung masaya, nakangiti at kumikinang ang mga mata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's what Chanyeol likes and he swears na he will try to make Baekhyun happy as long as they are together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol pagod na ako." naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Chanyeol at hinila si Baekhyun papalapit sakanya. The giant rubbed his shoulder slightly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pahinga muna tayo?" Baekhyun nods cutely, siguro kung iba yung sitwasyon ngayon, hindi hindi siya makikipag skinship kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want to eat." Baekhyun blurts out. Mas lalo siyang lumapit kay Chanyeol habang naglalakad silang dalawa. The weather feels nice pero nilalamig talaga siya and Chanyeol feels very very warm. Parang gusto nalang niyang ibaon ang sarili niya sa mga yakap ni Yeol. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And what do you want to eat, hm?" Baekhyun blushed slightly, shet kasi yung boses ni Chanyeol, ang lalim, brusko tapos parang hinehele ka? Sobrang soothing sa pakiramdam. Bakit ngayon niya lang toh nararamdaman towards the latter?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bakit ko toh nararamdaman?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... gusto ko ng seafood." Baekhyun blurts out. Nagcre-crave talaga siya ng seafood. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, may allergy ka ba sa food?" umiling naman si B. Wala naman siyang allergy sa food pero ayaw niya ng cucumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any allergies, pero I don't like cucumbers." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Cucumbers... bakit?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I just don't like them." may sasabihin pa sana si Baekhyun kaso bigla siyang hinila papalapit ni Chanyeol. Bigla tuloy siyang nasubsob sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. "B-bakit?" tanong niya habang sinusubukan na angatin yung ulo niya para makita si Chanyeol. "Anong nangyare?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Medyo kita na niya yung mukha ni Chanyeol at napansin niya medyo badtrip or nakunot keme yung mukha nito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeol?" he asked again, parang natinag naman si Chanyeol kasi bigla itong tumingin sakanya, si Baekhyun naman nagulat kasi super lapit nung mukha ni Chanyeol. SHet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Muntik ka na kasi mahagip nung nagba-bike."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"U-uh?" natatangang sabi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stay close to me." sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagmamasid parin pero binitawan na niya si Baekhyun pero inakbayan niya ito. At that moment hindi alam ni Baekhyun yung mararamdaman niya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naglakad sila ni Chanyeol hanggang sa makarating sa kotse. Hindi ulit alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya dadalhin ni Chanyeol basta gora lang siya. Kaloka rin eh noh, pano kung ihuhulog na siya ni Yeol sa bangin g lang siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maya-maya lang huminto si Chanyeol sa isang seafood restaurant, natakam na agad si Baekhyun kasi may naka display na menu sa labas. Gusto niya nung hipon. Madali lang naman silang nakakuha ng seats. Hindi nahawakan ni Baekhyun yung menu kasi um-order agad si Chanyeol nung best seller. Pero sinigurado naman ni B na mavo-voice out niya na gusto niya ng hipon. </p><p> </p><p>Katabi niya si Chanyeol they made small talks. Nagtanong ito kung may morning sickness ba si B. Sabi niya minsan lang. Sa loob nung small talks nila, sobrang lumalambot yung puso niya. Ramdam niya na genuine si Chanyeol at gustong gusto siyang alagaan nito. Feeling ni Baekhyun <em>nahuhulog </em>na siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumating yung pagkain nila which pushed the thoughts out of Baekhyun's mind. Pagkain nalang yung nasa isip niya ngayon. Sobrang tumaba naman yung puso ni Chanyeol dahil sobrang cute ni Baekhyun ngayon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pinagsandok naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Kukuha na sana si Baekhyun ng hipon at nung inihaw na bangus nang magsalita si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ako na." Baekhyun blushed, para siyang baby. "Ipaghimay na kita."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment gustong gustong sumabog ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nahulog na ata siya talaga.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik sila ni Chanyeol sa Burnham Park around noon. Busog na busog si Baekhyun. Hindi lang yung tiyan niya pati na rin yung puso niya. He felt loved simula kanina pa. </p><p> </p><p>Ngayon naglalakad lang sila ni Chanyeol habang magka-holding hands, uu holding hands while walking. Nahihiya nga si Baekhyun eh kaso mapilit tong si Chanyeol, baka raw mawala siya. Habang naglalakad sila ay kumakain ng strawberry ice cream si B. Pinagmamasdan lang nila yung mga tao hanggang sa napako yung tingin ni B sa isang family na masayang nagba-bonding. Bigla siyang nalungkot.</p><p> </p><p>Never niya naranasan yun. </p><p> </p><p>Napansin ni Chanyeol yung pagbabago ng mood ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to have a seat?" tanong ni Yeol habang sinesenyas yung malapit na bench. Tumango lang si Baekhyun tapos lumapit na sila doon para umupo. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa family na yun. Nalulungkot siya kasi never niya yun naranasan. He spent his childhood sa bahay lang. School, bahay, school, bahay; the never ending cycle. </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun." mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Baekhyun asked nang hindi parin tinatanggal yung tingin niya sa masayang pamilya. Napahawak siya sa small bump niya all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" tanong ni Chanyeol. Tumango naman siya biglang sagot, at nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Then why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang nanlalaki ang mga mata. "Huh?" nagpapanic na sabi ni Baekhyun. He was about to reach for his face pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wiped his tears gamit yung thumb niya. "What's wrong?" tanong ni Chanyeol ulit habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Wala." sabi ni Baekhyun, sinubukan niyang umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol pero pinigilan siya nito.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me anything, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said. Nakatingin lang ito sa mga mata niya at pakiramdam niya matutunaw siya anytime. </p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun sabay hawak sakanyang baby bump. Rubbing it gently on top of his hoodie, he started talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Naiinggit ako." alam ni Baekhyun na masama mainggit pero hindi niya maiwasan. "Naiinggit ako kasi never 'kong naranasan na magkaroon ng isang kumpletong pamilya."  Oo alam niya, meron siyang magulang, ang ibig sabihin niya ay never niyang naramdaman na mayroon siyang kumpletong pamilya. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reached out for Chanyeol's hand. Ayaw niyang maramdaman na mag-isa siya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Siguro kung iba yung sitwasyon ngayon, hinding-hindi siya mag-o-open up kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Nung una natakot ako." simula ni Baekhyun. "Naisipan 'kong hindi ko kayang maging isang ama lalo na at hindi pa ako handa. Tsaka isa pa, we don't have the best relationship naman kaya." natawa sila pareho kasi totoo naman, they weren't friends or lovers tapos biglang may baby sila? Nakakatawa talaga. "I thought of getting rid of it kasi ayokong maranasan niya yung naranasan ko nung bata ako."</p><p> </p><p>"No child deserves that." marahan na tumutulo yung mga luha ni Baekhyun at hinahayaan niya lang yun. "Gusto ko lumaki siya na mayroong kumpletong pamilya, but I thought na hindi ko kayang ibigay yon, until you showed up." Tumingin si Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. If he's gonna do this, he's gonna be bare in front of Chanyeol. "Thank you for giving me a reason to keep this blessing." </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled, hinila siya nito para yakapin. Inaamin niya na ayaw niyang nakikita is Baekhyun na malungkot. Kumikirot yung puso niya. Hindi niya kasi deserve. Kahit dati pa man, nung mga panahon na hindi pa sila magkasundo. Ramdam niya na may mabigat na dinadala si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna take good care of the two of you, Baekhyun." bulong ni Chanyeol. "Hindi ko na hahayaan na maramdaman niyong dalawa ang pagiging mag-isa. Andito lang ako."</p><p> </p><p>Niyakap ni Baekhyun lalo si Chanyeol. Sobrang na-appreciate niya yung mga sinabi nito and he swears, alam niyang may nagbago sa nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Graduation was just around the corner, literal, sobrang lapit na ng graduation kaya ito siya ngayon, on the way to meet Chanyeol's parents. How? Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit papunta sila ngayon sa magulang ni Chanyeol, apparently ilang weeks na pala siyang kinukulit na ipakilala si Baekhyun sakanila. Wala naman nagawa si Baekhyun dahil kilala na siya ng mga ito, Chanyeol was just respecting him kaya hindi ito pinipilit na pumunta sakanila, its just that one day, he blurted out na okay lang sakanya na makilala ang mga Park in which Chanyeol gave him a smile and kiss sa temple. OO! GUYS! HE KISSES ME SA NOO MADALAS?</p><p> </p><p>One month after finding out about the sudden pregnancy, medyo halata na ang baby bump ni Baekhyun pero he could still hide them under his hoodie. Buti nga hindi siya tinatanong ni Manang Fe kung bakit ganun lagi yung outfit niya. Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay hindi an siya kinakabahan na mabuko siya. Sobrang thankful nalang niya dahil his parents are still venturing somewhere around the world for their business. This time, rather than feeling sad about his parents, Baekhyun felt relieved na hindi pa nito naiisipan na umuwi. They still check up on him, through call. Sa loob din ng one month na yun, his relationship with Chanyeol improved. As in talaga. Jongdae once pointed out na mukha silang mag-asawa kasi they found out na very protective si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Naiinis nga si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol kasi paminsan hindi na si Baekhyun ang nakakaaway nito tungkol sa pagkain kundi siya. Kyungsoo likes spoiling Baekhyun kaya kapag may cravings ito binibigay nito since alam niya para yun sa inaanak niya eh ang kaso laging epal si Chanyeol. Kesyo hindi raw healthy kaya imbis na si Baekhyun ang umangal, ay si Kyungsoo ang nakikipagbangayan dito. One time nga nag-away yung dalawa nung nag crave siya ng fries tapos sobrang bad trip din pala si Kyungsoo dahil LQ sila ni Jongin. It went like:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo, hindi pwedeng kumain si Baekhyun ng fast food." madiin na sabi ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo habang naka-upo sila sa loob ng Jollibee. Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun is craviing for fries, kailangan niya toh!" Kyungsoo pushes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No," maotoridad na sabi ni Chanyeol. "He already ate fast food last week, hindi health kung kakain ulit siya niyan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sumimangot si Kyungsoo kasi Baekhyun is craving for some fries tapos as his best friend sinamahan niya ito sa Jollibee at nagulat siya nang makita niya si Chanyeol sa loob kasama ang boyfriend niyang si Jongin. Alam niyang sobrang protective si Chanyeol pati sa kinakain ni Baekhyun updated ito kaya nga as much as possible bago niya itinakas si Baekhyun ay sa malayong branch ng Jollibee niya dinala si Baekhyun kaso nagulat siya na andito rin yung kupal niyang jowa at si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alam Chanyeol, bwisit ka!" naiinis na sabi ni Kyungsoo bago tumayo. "Bakit ba ayaw 'mong pagbigyan si Baekhyun this time?" as much as Baekhyun wants to talk to Kyungsoo na okay lang para di na sila mag-away ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya magawa dahil he knows not to interfere when Kyungsoo is mad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just trying to keep him healthy, Kyungsoo." sabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you and your reasons!" Kyungsoo growled bago tumayo. "Magsama kayo ni Jongin!" sigaw nito bago mag-walkout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Baekhyun at the memory kasi sobrang bad trip si Kyungsoo nung araw na yon. Tapos sobrang clueless si Chanyeol kasi sobrang galit si Kyungsoo tapos ang hindi niya alam na nabuhos lang ni Kyungsoo yung inis niya kay Chanyeol na para kay Jongin talaga. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you laughing?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang naka-stop sila sa highway since red yung stop light. Umiling naman si Baekhyun. "Is this your way of coping para mabawasan yung kaba for meeting my parents?" bigla naman nanigas si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya. Chanyeol was driving dahil may dinner nga sila with the Parks sa bahay nila. Nung una hindi naman kabado si Baekhyun kaso nung papalapit na ng papalapit he feels uneasy, kaya nga he was distracting himself sa mga katangahan niya and ng mga kaibigan kaso yun nga, kinakabahan pa rin siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Paano kung hindi nila ako magustuhan?" sabi bigla ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman, paano kung gusto lang siya ng parents niya base sa mga nabanggit ni Chanyeol? Pinaglaruan ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri niyang nasa lap niya while staring at his baby bump na natatago ng hoodie niyang suot. Nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya while caressing them lightly using his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They will like you, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said, napatingin siya dito at binigyan siya nito ng isang ngiti. "Dont worry, my parents will love you." somehow, nakalma siya kasi kahit naman hindi niya sabihin, he trusts Chanyeol. Sa araw araw ba naman na mag-kasama sila, Chanyeol never failed to show how much he cares for Baekhyun kahit pa sobrang bitch parin ni Baekhyun sakanya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they fight because of Baekhyun's inferiority complex towards the giant, laging si Chanyeol ang nagpapakumbaba but that doesn't mean na hindi ito naiinis, still at the end of the day, they both settle what needs to be settled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Baekhyun while mouthing a soft thank you kay Chanyeol na sinuklian din naman ito ni Chanyeol ng ngiti. Sometimes, Baekhyun thinks na what if he met Chanyeol at another circumstances? Like what if Baekhyun's life was okay, would they be... more than this? Would they be even friends? Siguro oo. Kasi he admits to himself na hindi naman mahirap maging kaibigan si Chanyeol, if he isn't that stubborn and competitive, siguro nga best friend niya pa itong si Chanyeol. Those thoughts were halted when Chanyeol announced na they have arrived. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Baekhyun sa labas,  medyo napanganga siya dahil yung bahay nila Chanyeol compared to them is smaller but still big. Napansin din ni Baekhyun na pang-mayaman yung subdivision nila Chanyeol. Medyo na shookt na naman yung pagkatao niya dahil ninenerbyos na naman siya. Pinagbuksan siya ng pinto ni Chanyeol, he took Chanyeol's hand nung in-offer ito sakanya para alalayan siyang tumayo. Medyo namamawis na si Baekhyun kasi sobrang kinakabahan talaga siya at napansin yon ni Chanyeol. Kaya naman hinarap niya si Baekhyun sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at me." sabi ni Chanyeol kaya sumunod naman si Baekhyun, nanginginig yung mga mata niyang tumingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. "Don't be nervous. I'm here, hindi naman kita papabayaan." he reassured Baekhyun. Inabot ni Chanyeol yung isang kamay ni Baekhyun para hawakan. "You can hold my hand so you won't feel that you are alone." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gustong magmura ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya na alam kung anong mararamdaman niya. Pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya. Nababaliw na siya dahil kay Chanyeol. The man gave him his sweetest smile at jusko gusto nalang matunaw ni Baekhyun dahil gustong gustong niyang halikan si Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling yung feelingz na toh basta alam niyang gusto niyang halikan si Chanyeol na nasa harapan niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I falling?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ramdam niya yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya lalo na nang maramdaman niyang pinisil ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya to make him calm down. <em>Why the fuck is Chanyeol Park so perfect?  </em>Ngayon lang nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng ganito at natatakot siya. Sobrang natatakot siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, I—" hindi niya naituloy kung ano man yung sasabihin niya dahil biglang bumukas yung front door ng bahay nila Chanyeol, revealing a woman who's very beautiful at sobrang kamukha ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeollie!" she screamed bago lumapit sakanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. "Omygosh is this him?!" she asked bago bumaling kay Baekhyun, medyo natakot si Baekhyun kasi parang anytime susugurin na siya nung kamukha ni Chanyeol. "Hala sobrang cute mo!" she squealed bago hinila si Baek para yakapin na ikinagulat naman ng ating bida. "Chanyeol was right! You are very cute! How did you end up with my brother? Sure ka na ba sakanya?" sunod-sunod na tanong nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... uhh?" Baekhyun said cutely, naguguluhan siya, he doesn't know what to answer and <em>how  </em>to answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can still back out, I'll help you!" mapang-asar na sabi nito kay Baek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was the one who answered. "Yoora," he said bago hinila palapit si Baekhyun sakanya. "You're scaring him." kunot-noong sabi nito. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang ipinulupot ni Chanyeol ang right arm niya sa bewang niya. His heart suddenly feels so full dahil ramdam niya ang pagiging protective nito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Epal ka, Chanyeol!" reklamo ni Yoora. "I was just trying to help Baekhyun here, malay ko ba kung ginayuma mo siya." sabi ni Yoora sabay irap. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko siya ginayuma!" giit ni Chanyeol. Nag-make face naman si Yoora sa kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," sagot nito bago hinablot ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. "Just tell me if you need help with my brother." Yoora said and winked towards Baekhyun. Natawa nalang siya sa sobrang kakulitan ng kapatid ni Chanyeol. The giant snorted beside him bago nakipag-bangayan sa ate niya. They were in their own little world nang may bagong boses na nagsalita coming from the door. Nanigas si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeol? Yoora? What's taking you so long." sabi ng isang boses na hindi mo maikakaila na kay Mrs. Park, the mother of the two. "Is that you, Baekhyun?" tanong nito nang makita ang binata na katabi ng kanyang anak. Baekhyun immediately straightened his posture bago nag bow bilang respeto. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes." he nervously answered. "Good evening, Mrs. Park. I'm Baekhyun po, Chanyeol's—" Baekhyun stopped. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya when he realized that he doesn't know what to tell them. Ano ba siya ni Chanyeol? Lover? Kaibigan? Kaaway? Muntik na siyang mabaliw when Mrs. Park took his hands on her own before she gave him her sweetest motherly smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Baekhyun. Matagal na kitang hinihintay." she said, and Baekhyun gulped. He doesn't know what to feel. "I've been telling Chanyeol to bring you here, kaso ayaw niya. Are you hungry na? Shall we go inside?" she coaxed, hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot niya because suddenly his thoughts are in a haywire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"U-uhm, thank you po. I've been looking forward to meet you din po Mrs. Park." napangiti naman ang mommy ni Chanyeol bago hinila papasok sa loob ng bahay nila si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Call me 'Mom'." biglang sabi ni Mrs. Park, napalingon naman si Baekhyun kung saan kasunod nilang naglalakad si Chanyeol. He mouthed an 'it's okay' which Baekhyun nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napunta silang lahat sa dining room kung saan nakaupo ang padre de pamilya ng mga Park. The man silently drinking his wine habang naman sa kabilang kamay ang kanyang phone. Mabilis siyang umangat ng tingin nang mapansin niya na may iba nang tao sa dining. His eyes fixated on Baekhyun at sa mga oras na yun, gusto na niyang matunaw. Chanyeol was quick enough para tabihan siya. He reached out for the giant's hand at sobrang thankful niya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol pabalik ang kamay niya. Sobrang nanlalamig siya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Park took another sip from his wine. Akala ni Baekhyun na hindi siya nito ulit tatapunan ng tingin but the man in front was unpredictable kaya nagulat siya nang ngitian siya nito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun?" he timidly nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my stare. You see, I lost my glasses and I was trying to adjust my vision to see how beautiful you are." nag-blush naman si Baekhyun sa biglaang compliment nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-thank you po." Mr. Park smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I must say," he continued. "Tama nga mga kwento samin ni Chanyeol." natatawang sabi nito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dad, please?" Chanyeol said bago pa may maisiwalat ang tatay niya. Baekhyun gave him a confused look at binigyan lang si ni Chanyeol ng kiss sa bumbunan na ikinapula lalo ng mukha niya. Kinilig naman si Mrs. Park habang si Yoora naman ay inasar ang kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all took a seat. Katabi niya si Chanyeol. Kaharap naman nito ang mommy niya at kaharap naman niya si Yoora. Nakaupo naman si Mr. Park sa kabisera bilang siya ang head of the family. Hawak parin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, the man was drawing little circles sa kamay niya to soothe him and it helps. Sobrang kinakabahan pa rin kasi si Baekhyun. They started eating, hindi naman mabigat yung atmosphere lalo na't they were talking about stuffs about their lives. They asked Baekhyun some questions too in which the latter answered shyly with a smile. Dahil don, hindi na nahirapan si Baekhyun na maging comfortable sa family ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kumakain na sila ng dessert nang biglang magtanong ang mommy ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how did you two meet?" napahinto si Baekhyun sa pagsubo ng cheesecake, suddenly he was nervous again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We met at school." sagot ni Chanyeol. "Matagal ko 'nang kilala si Baekhyun. Same goes with him." dagdag nito. Wala namang kasinungalingan yon. Matagal na silang magkakilala ni Chanyeol, it's just that, iba na yung circumstances ngayon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see." sabi ni Mr. Park. "So how did you two fall in love?" dahil sa tanong na yon, parang nablangko ang utak ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fall in love?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi nila napag-usapan ang tungkol sa bagay na yon. Sure he was with Chanyeol almost everyday pero they never talked about 'them'. Never nilang napag-usapan kung ano ba sila and where they stand. Are they a couple? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kasi nga they never did talk about it. Sa loob ng isang buwan, Chanyeol was there, he was sweet, caring and protective but as what? As a friend? Are they even friends? Umikot bigla yung sikmura ni Baekhyun at the thought na maybe Chanyeol was just doing this for the sake of the baby, na Chanyeol was just trying to fulfill as his roles as the father and that made him upset. Kaya ba mabait si Chanyeol sakanya? Is Baekhyun just his baby's carrier? Ayun lang ba siya sa paningin ni Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I fell in love with him the moment I laid my eyes on him." nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at nakatingin rin ito sakanya. "I first met him sa freshmen orientation." napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, was Chanyeol telling lies to his parents now? As far as he knows, he doesn't lie to his family kaya nga alam nitong may anak sila. "He was actually frowning the whole time nung freshmen orientation, sobrang cute."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Did you talk to him back then? Agad?" tanong ni Yoora. Tumango naman si Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun internally. He doesn't remember. Nangsisinungaling nga si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yup, I offered him a bottle of water kasi apparently I think he was thirsty. Sobrang pawis niya pa at hinihingal non. Baka nawala siya sa campus at nagmadali papuntang auditorium?" Chanyeol laughed as he told the story. Baekhyun gasped nang biglang nag pop up yung memory na yun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun remembered taking the bottled water without even saying thank you muna dahil sobrang uhaw na siya. Nung inangat na niya yung tingin niya sa kung sino yung nagbigay, he/she was gone so hindi niya alam kung sino ba talaga yung nagbigay and that was Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That was you?" nanginginig na sabi ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, I had to go after I offered you the water kasi tumawag sakin si Jongin asking me to fetch him sa entrance." namula si Baekhyun feeling embarassed kasi, he never knew Chanyeol met him palang sa freshmen orientation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you fell in love with him right there and then?" tanong ni Yoora a kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nope, crush lang." hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung anong dapat niyang maramdaman sa mga lumalabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman niya alam kung totoo ang mga ito. "I met him again when I found out na pareho kami ng course and he was blockmate, kaso ang sungit." natatawamg sabi ni kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" kunot noong sabi ni B habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. The man poked his cute button nose and smiled. "You were very competitive, ayaw 'mong natatalo kita kaya naman sinabayan kita. It was really fun, Baekhyun."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-what?" tanong ni Baekhyun. "Nagbibiro ka ba?" hindi makapaniwala si B sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. All this time he was just keeping up with Baekhyun?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I didn' t know how to get close to you. Kaya sinabayan kita. You have always thought of me as your rival but honestly, I wanted you to think of me as your friend, a lover even. Kaso, that didn't work out." natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun's mind was on fire. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Hindi niya talaga alam if Chanyeol was telling lies just to make up stories in front of his parents pero nang tingnan niya ang mga mata nito. It felt sincere.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang naguguluhan si Baekhyun.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Duwag ako." Chanyeol admits, "Kaya I never tried to make a move and let things be just the way they are. Until we, uh you know. settled our differences and look where we are now." Chanyeol said shyly. "We're having our own family."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blushed. But he was still confused, was Chanyeol making up stories or ito ba talaga totoong nararamdaman niya? If what he told his parents were true ano namang magiging next move niya? What was Baekhyun's answer to all of this? Are they gonna ba a couple? Lahat ng tanong ni Baekhyun was left unanswered and the dinner with his 'in laws' ended well naman. They wished him good health. They even gave their numbers to him in case there was something he is bothered, Baekhyun can call them. He was happy. But Baekhyun's heart was still left confused. Hindi pa rin niya alam ang nararamdaman niya about Chanyeol.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Does Chanyeol love him?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does he love Chanyeol too?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week passed after the dinner with the Parks, ganun parin naman ang pakikitungo ni Chanyeol sakanya. Hindi nagkaroon ng chance si Baekhyun na tanungin kung totoo ba yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol that night. He did not brought it up since then kasi a part of him was afraid. He was scared na Chanyeol was just making up stories and it hurts his heart kahit ayaw niya man aminin. He felt sad all the time kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol and he was trying his best to be cheerful para hindi nito mahalata. Iniisip kasi ni Baekhyun na everything was fake. Lahat ng pinapakita sakanya ni Chanyeol ay peke at natatakot siya na malaman yung totoo.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Kaya eto siya ngayon, seeking support from his two best friends. Nasa coffee shop sila near the uni, kakatapos lang ng last practice nila for the graduation that will be held in less than 4 days. As of now, and the remaining days, they were free to finalize and prepare everything they need para sa event. Baekhyun informed his parents about it. They haven't replied and hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung makakarating ba sila. He was slightly hoping na hindi, kasi his bump was starting to become visible and it was hard to hide it. Buti nga nakakalusot pa siya kay Manag Fe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To calm himself, at umiwas sa stress, he arranged this meet up with his friends kasi nga need niya ng validation and support from them. Gusto niyang malinawan sa lahat ng nararamdaman niya. Gusto niyang ma-comfort He was ready to be bare with his friends.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Nasan si Chanyeol" bungad ni Jongdae habang bitbit yung flashy niyang tote bag na ang laman ay pamalit. Kyungsoo followed shortly na naka shorts, black tee at cap. Mukhang magnanakaw Baekhyun would say pero baka mabatukan siya kaya hindi nalang niya sasabihin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Where's your boyfriend?" tanong ni Kyungsoo na ikinapula naman ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wala." he answered, tapos tumingin siya kay Jongdae na tinaasan siya ng kilay. "I told him na magkikita tayo and he's not my boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Weh? Why is Chanyeol acting like your boyfriend then? Mukha ngang mag-asawa na kayo eh." segunda ni Jongdae at umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin at umiling. "Luh? Pa-virgin ka sis?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, hindi kase." Baekhyun wined. "Ganun lang talaga siya because of the baby?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo snorted habang iniinom yung lemon tea na in-order niya. "Hindi ako naniniwala, B."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Yeah," sabi rin ni Jongdae. "Alam 'kong hindi lang si baby ang inaalagaan ni Chanyeol. Pati na rin ikaw."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You should have witnessed him nung lumapit sayo si Lucas last time." Kyungsoo added. Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Ba' t nasama si Lucas? Bakit?" inirapan naman ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nung niyakap ka ni Lucas sa harap ng building ng human kinetics, kasama namen ni Jongin si Chanyeol non." nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang maalala niya yung araw na nakita niya si Lucas, yung sophomore na ka-org niya. He was excited to see him after a long time dahil they were really close friends at ganun din naman ka-excited si Lucas kaya niyakap siya nito.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Syiempre nagulat siya, pero he hugged him back. Naalala niya na biglang sumulpot si Chanyeol non, and he seemed to be in a bad mood. Hindi niya alam ang dahilan pero hindi siya kinausap ni Chanyeol nun, kaya hindi rin niya ito kinausap. Now that Kyungsoo mentioned it. Was that because Lucas hugged him? Bakit naman siya magagalit?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Was he perhaps... <em>jealous</em>?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Psh. What a big joke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Ano naman kung kasama niyo si Chanyeol non?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Kung nakita mo lang kung paano pigilan ni Jongin si Chanyeol magwala." Baekhyun pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Bakit naman siya magwawala? Lucas is just a friend." Baekhyun explained.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol yun." Kyungsoo said. "Sobrang urat si Chanyeol non, kung nakita mo lang talaga, B."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Bakit naman?" clueless na tanong ni Baekhyun. Inirapan naman siya ni Jongdae. "I mean does he have the right ro be mad? Kaibigan ko si Lucas so ano naman kung magyakapan kami?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Gosh! Kyungsoo pigilan mo ko." usal ni Jongdae. "Kahit buntis toh papatulan ko toh."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Go lang." sagot naman ni Kyungsoo habang natatawang panoorin si Jongdae na magtimpi. Baekhyun was just looking at his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just don't get it." Baekhyun said, exasperated. "Bakit naman kasi siya magagalit?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hay! Mama mary immaculada pigilan niyo po ako." Jongdae murmured bago tingnan si Baekhyun. "Alam mo B, summa cum laude ka ba talaga? Ang tanga mo nakakainis ka!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inirapan naman ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. "Explain niyo kasi! Sobrang naguguluhan na ako!" he whined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo ikaw nga! Sasabunutan ko na toh eh!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What we are trying to say is, Chanyeol was jealous." nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"J-jealous? Bakit?!" hahampasin na sana ni Jongdae si Baekhyun kaso lang pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Buntis yan." Kyungsoo warned. "Chanyeol likes you." walang eme eme na sabi ni Soo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're lying." sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakasimangot. "Chanyeol doesn't like me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He does." pilit ni Kyungsoo. "I know he does, sobrang halata sa body language niya at hindi ko alam bakit hindi mo napapansin." hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun kasi hindi naman niya alam ang sasabihin niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He noticed Chanyeol's actions pero lagi niya sinasabi sa sarili niya, na this was all just for the baby. Wag siyang masyadong assuming.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ngayon alam mo na?" tanong ni Jongdae, "Ano namang say mo? Gusto mo rin ba si Chanyeol?" hindi siya sumagot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumingin lang siya kay Kyungsoo na binigyan siya ng straight face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gusto niya ba si Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"H-hindi ko alam." umiwas siya ng tingin sa mga kaibigan niya. "I don't think about it—"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo iniisip, or ayaw 'mong isipin?" sabat ni Kyungsoo. "Mag-kaiba yun, Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun tried to keep a straight face pero fuck pregnancy hormones kasi naluluha na siya. Jongdae and Kyungsoo's face softens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Natatakot ako." Baekhyun admits. "I know this is not the first time I felt this pero natatakot ako."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo reached out for his friend nang makitang tumutulo na ang mga luha nito. Pero umiling ito. It was a sign na he wants tobtalk first. Nagsimula na maglabaa ng tissue si Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"The first time I felt this, I got rejected. Apparently naging assuming lang pala ako and all he did for me was just him being sweet and caring as a friend." kwento ni Baekhyun habang inaalala yung first time na ma-inlove siya. "<em>I love Chanyeol</em>." walang eme eme na inamin niya. Napatakip si Kyungsoo sa bibig niya and Jongdae was frozen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I love him, pero <em>natatakot ako</em>." He finally admits. Natatakot talaga siya. "I know that I've been denying this feeling ever since Chanyeol showed me kindness." Baekhyun sniffed. "Natatakot ako kasi baka maulit ulit. Baka mali na naman ako. Baka masaktan na naman ako kasi naging assuming ako. I know Chanyeol's been taking care of me, and everyday I fall harder. Ang hirap, sobrang hirap kasi natatakot ako na maybe, what he was showing me was just him being responsible for his actions kasi nabuntis niya ako. Sobrang natatakot ako na mali yung iniisip niyo, na he doesn't like me, the way I like him. I don't want to fall for someone who's not gonna catch me. Ayoko na. Pagod na akong masaktan." they let Baekhyun cry.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Na try mo na ba mag-confess?" umiling si Baekhyun bilanv sagot sa tanong ni Jongdae. "Then how do you know na he doesn't feel the same?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Baekhyun," inabot ni Kyungsoo yung mga kamay niya. "I know Chanyeol likes you, alam 'kong natatakot ka, pero hindi naman masamang mag-risk."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Baekhyun, it's better to tell him." sabi naman ni Jongdae. "If ever he doesn' t like you the same way, atleast nasabi mo sakanya yung nararamdaman mo, atleast nalabas mo 'yang pent up emotions mo. It will make you feel better."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Yumuko si Baekhyun nang maalala niya yung dinner with the Parks.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I think he confessed to me," sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagkatinginan naman si Jongdae at Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"When?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kailan?" sabay pa silang dalawa kaya natawa si Baekhyun while sniffing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nung dinner with his family." Baekhyun said. "I'm not sure if he's just making up stories..." pinaglaruan niya yung mga daliri niya.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Did you ask him?" tanong ni Kyungsoo at umiling naman siya.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Ay nako Baekhyun, ako nanggigigil talaga ako sayo." sabi ni Jongdae habang nagclo-close open yung mga kamay niya. "Bakit hindi mo tinanong?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Eh natatakot nga ako eh!" Baekhyun whined again, then he pouts. "Natakot na na baka tama yung hinala ko, na he was just making up stories." this hindi na nakapagpigil si Kyungsoo at kinurot si Baekhyun ng mahina lang. "Aw!"</p><p> </p><p>"Omygod ka, Soo! Bakit mo kinurot buntis yan!" sabi ni Jongdae habang nagpapanic. Paano kase kung mag-marka yun, at makita ni Chanyeol, nako po lagot sila.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I don't care, ang kulit kase eh!" Kyungsoo said. "Kailangan mo ng wake up call B!" naiinis na sabi ni Soo. "Hindi pwedeng palagi ka nalang takot. You have to face your fears or else you'll regret not overcoming them for the rest of your life!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Ay wow, ganda ka dun Soo ah. Bet ko 'yong sinabi mo." segunda ni Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Umirap naman si Kyungsoo bago nag proceed. "What I'm saying is, you have to do something Baekhyun! Hindi pwedeng takot nalang lagi ang paiiralin mo." hindi makapag-salita si Baekhyun kasi tama si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He should do something. He's been stressing himself dahil lang sa nararamdaman niya and its bad for the baby. He definitely should do something. Hindi lang ito para sakanya, para na rin toh sa baby nila.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Pagkatapos siyang bigyan ng mental support ng mga kaibigan niya, he texted Chanyeol, he's gonna have to talk to him tonight kasi he suddenly felt brave. Hindj na pwede ipagpaliban. He will tell him tonight. Accepted or rejected, he doesn't care anymore, atleast he let his feelings out. Apparently nasa uni lang daw si Chanyeol, may inaayos lang for his graduation base sa reply nito. He asked specifically where, at sabi nito na nasa may oval siya.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol said na siya nalang daw ang pupunta but Baekhyun said no. He wants to go to Chanyeol instead, malapit lang naman yung coffee shop sa uni, he can still think about how to tell him everything. Bago siya umalis, Jongdae and Kyungsoo wished him luck. Sinabihan ditn siya ng dalawa na tawagan sila if something happens dahil ready silang maging punching bag and shoulder to cry on ni B.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hindi naman nagmadali si B na puntahan si Chanyeol. He took his time while slightly rubbing his bump sa ilalim ng hoodie ni Chanyeol (ninakaw niya kasi maliit na raw hoodie niya at halata yung bump compared sa damit ni Yeol.) He was humming lightly, yung favorite song niya habang naglalakad. Maramj siyang students na nakasalubong, nang malapit na siya sa oval ay natanaw niy si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa bench. Hawak nito yung phone niya. Baekhyun smiled. He stopped walking para panoorin yung sidelines ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Ang gwapo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hindi niya alam kung kelan ba siya nahulog. He just knows that everytime he was with Chanyeol, his heart skips a beat. Siguro nga facade lang yung fact na he considered him as a rival. We will never know. Baekhyun smiled softly, tatawagin na sana niya si Chanyeol when suddenly a lady approached the giant.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Sino yun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pinanood niya kung paano tumayo si Chanyeol at ngumiti. He felt something crack inside him. Iba yung ngiti ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun just stood here while his hands found comfort sa baby bump niya. Gustong tumakbo ni Baekhyun nang makita niyang niyakap ni Chanyeol yung babae.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>Is she Chanyeol's girlfriend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nawala bigla yung tapang ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<em>I knew it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nagtutubig na yung mga mata niya at the sight pero hindi niya magawang umalis. The girl suddenly gave Chanyeol a kiss on his cheek at doon na tumulo yung luha ni ni Baekhyun when he saw the latter smiled back sweetly. Napatakip si Baekhyun sa bibig niya para pigilan yung hikbi.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Kyungsoo was wrong.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jongdae was wrong.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn't confess that night, he just made up some stories.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He was definitely wrong.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol doesn't love him because <em>Chanyeol is in love with someone else.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun swallowed hard. He heard his heart being broken into tiny bits. Nagsimula na siyang maglakad patalikod, he took small steps and this time lumingon si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Baekhyun!" he called habang nakangiti, nawala din agad yon nang mapansin ang itsura ni Baekhyun. Tumitig lang si B pabalik sakanya before he fished out his phone nang mag vibrate ito.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nanlaki yung mga mata niya while he read the text.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mom</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sent 6:45 pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go home, now. We need to talk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mabilis na tumalikod si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mukha niya. He ignored Chanyeol's calls. Nawala siya sa huwisyo, sobrang daming feelings ngayong araw pero mas nangingibabaw yung takot.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
His parents are back and Baekhyun's praying that they are clueless about his pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kinakabahan na pumasok si Baekhyun sa loob ng bahay nila. Sinalubong siya ni Manang Fe sa gate. He was definitely shaking. Tiningnan siya ni Manang Fe mata sa mata.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin?" tanong nito, at lalong namutla si Baekhyun. Kung alam ni Manang Fe, hindi malabong alam na rin ng parents niya. Gusto ng magwala ni Baekhyun. Mababaliw na siya sa mga oras na yun.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Manang" naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun. Niyakap siya ni Manang upang bigyan ng lakas ang alaga niya kahit papano. </p><p> </p><p>"Andito lang ako, Baekhyun." bulong nito bago siya sinamahan papasok ng bahay. </p><p> </p><p>Ang daddy niya ang unang bumungad sakanya. Nakaupo ito sa one person sofa nila habang may hawak na mug. Ngumiti ito sakanya. Ngumiti rin si Baekhyun pabalik sa kanyang ama. Mas close si Baekhyun sa daddy niya dahil dito siya nakakapagsabi ng mga problema niya. Katulad niya, kontrolado rin siya ng kanyang mommy. Naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun yon, pero sana this time, ipagtanggol naman siya ng daddy niya. </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun." bigkas ng mommy na mula sa magarang hagdan ng bahay nila. Nakasuot pa ito ng formal attire, siguro galing sila sa isang business meeting at mukhang nagmadaling umuwi rito. Nakayuko lang si Baekhyun habang nakatayo sa may intuan ng nila. Natatakot siyang gumalaw sa pwesto niya. Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng mommy niya at tiningnan ang suot nitong damit at napa-singhap. Masyado itong malaki para kay Baekhyun at dito palang, nakumpirma na niya ang ikinuwento ng isang business partner nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, hubarin mo yan."  nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na tumingin sa mommy niya. </p><p> </p><p>"P-po?" nauutal na tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off that damn hoodie, Baekhyun!" walang any any na hinubad ni Baekhyun ang hoodie ni Chanyeol. Mrs Byun gasped. Baekhyun was indeed pregnant. Naiiyak na iniangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya para makita ang reaksyon ng mommy niya ng bigla siyang sinampal nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Hani!" sigaw ng daddy ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Sunod-sunod na tumulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. Ngayon lang siya nasampal ng mommy niya. Sa loob ng ilang taon, puro verbal abuse lang ang nagawa sakanya ng mommy niya. Ngayon lang siya nasampal nito. Sobrang sakit pala. Akala ni Baekhyun tapos na pero hindi pa pala. Sinampal ulit siya ng kanyang ina sa kabilang pisngi naman. </p><p> </p><p>"Kailan pa Baekhyun Byun? KAILAN PA?!" sigaw nito sakanya. Napayuko nalang si Baekhyun lalo at humikbi. Parang nawalan siya ng boses sa mga panahon na yun. "I am so disappointed with you, Baekhyun!" napapikit si Baekhyun sa sinigaw nito. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you to behave! But what did you do?! Nagpabuntis ka!" humikbi si Baekhyun while taking all the words his mom spouted at him. "You never made me proud! Ever since I gave birth to you palagi nalang disappointment ang binibigay mo sakin!" sigaw nito, napansin ni Baekhyun na pinipigilan ng daddy niya ang mommy niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hani, stop it. Calm down and pag-usapan natin toh ng maayos."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Heechul!" sigaw ng mommy niya sa daddy niya. "Baekhyun should know what he had done wrong! He's such a disappointment! I should have never given birth to him in the first place!"</p><p> </p><p>"HANI!" sigaw ng dad niya na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun. May sasabihin pa sana ang dad niya pero pinutol na ito ni Baekhyun. He had enough. Sobrang sakit ng mga sinabi ng mommy niya. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." sabi ni Baekhyun habang sinusubukan tumingin sa mga mata ng mommy niya. "I'm sorry kung na-disappoint kita Ma. But I can't accept any of this."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to say?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That I have been trying ever since to make you proud!" He shouts, wala na, ilalabas na niya lahat ng kinikimkim niya buong buhay niya. "Sinubukan ko naman, mom! Pero kulang parin! Ever since na magka-isip ako, you told me to be the best at everything and I did! But what did you tell me? You told me that I was not good enough! That what I did was not enough! What did I do? Of course I still did my best, pero kahit anong best pa yung gawin ko, I will never be enough for you!" Mrs. Byun gasped at her son's outburst. Namumula na si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makahinga but he wanted to go on. </p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p>"You never saw me as your son, mom." Baekhyun said with so much emotion. "You just saw me as a tool na pwedeng ipagmayabang sa circle of friends mo. You didn't want me to make mistakes because you want your image to be perfect! Pero mom, naisip mo ba yung mental torture? I was sad! I was a fucking robot! I gave my everything but it was still not enough, how am I supposed to feel? Ubos na ubos na ako mom and hearing you say that you should have never have given birth to me was enough to tell me that you never loved me and you never will." tinalikuran ni Baekhyun ang mommy niya. His dad tried to stop him pero hindi na niya kaya pa mag-stay sa iisang place with his mom. </p><p> </p><p>So he left, sobrang sakit ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Naalala niya yung childhood niya, yung childhood na sinira ng mommy niya. Ever since he was a kid he was trained to be the best, to be perfect pero kahit anong gawin niya, sa paningin ng mommy niya hindi pa rin enough. Sobrang sakit palang marinig yon verbally from her. Pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng gate nila he thought of spending the night with his friends, to seek comfort. Kaso pagbukas niya ng gate, he saw Chanyeol. Halatang gulat ito nang makita ang itsura ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Akala ni Baekhyun tapos na yung mga pwede niyang maramdaman ngayon, kaso hindi pa pala. Seeing Chanyeol, he was then again reminded of the heartbreak he just experienced kanina lang.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol. The giant approached him and tried to touch his face pero tinabig niya ang kamay nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me." Baekhyun demanded. Ayaw niyang makita si Chanyeol. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Yeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what happened." mariin na sabi nito pero tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Ano 'bang pake mo?!" Baekhyun snapped. "Why the fuck do you care for what's happening in my life?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell Baekhyun? Of course I care!" sagot ni Chanyeol with same intensity. "Of course I care for you, Baekhyun! Ano 'bang sinasabi mo?!" sinubukan ni Chanyeol na kunin ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun pero umiling ito at umatras. </p><p> </p><p>"No! Wag ka na magsinungaling, Chanyeol!" pagalit na sabi ni Baekhyun."You don't care for me! You only care about the baby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, tell me what happened. Why are you being like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo kailangan malaman, Chanyeol! Go back to you girlfriend!" Baekhyun blurted out, naiinis na siya gusto niyang suntukin si Chanyeol. Ayaw na niyang mapaglaruan pa ng fake emotions ni Chanyeol para sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Girlfriend? Anong girlfriend? Ano 'bang sinasabi mo?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just fucking leave me alone, Chanyeol! I don't need you!" napansin ni Baekhyun na na-estatwa si Chanyeol sa harap niya so he grabbed the chance. He's gonna say it. "Stop feeding me lies, Chanyeol. Wag mo na akong paasahin. I'm sick and tired of being played! If you care for the baby, just care for the baby! Don't play with my feelings."</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko maintindihan, Baekhyun..." mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol dahil naguguluhan talaga siya sa pino-point out ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop giving me mixed signals. Stop making me feel that you're in love with me when you're in love with somebody else." Baekhyun heaved a sigh, another batch of tears running down his eyes. "Pagod na ako, Chanyeol. Don't make me feel like I have a chance kung wala naman pala." Chanyeol did not make any single move. Lalong napaiyak si Baekhyun dahil parang doon palang nakumpirma na niya na wala siyang chance kay Chanyeol, that the only connection they have to be able to be close is the baby. Kaya naman napag-desisyunan na niyang umalis sa harapan nito.</p><p> </p><p>He was so tired of everything that has happened today. He needed a break. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lumipas ang mga araw at dumating ang araw ng Graduation. Matapos mag-walkout ni Baekhyun at iwan si Chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay nila, dumeretso siya sa apartment nila Kyungsoo. Tinanggap naman siya ni Soo at Jongin pero hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mahiya kasi nadadamay sila sa problema ni Baekhyun pero Kyungsoo assured na hindi naman ganon, ano pa raw kasi at magkaibigan naman raw sila diba?</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sinukuan ni Baekhyun na mag-reach out sa parents niya after non dahil ganun rin naman ito sakanya. Hindi rin niya sinubukan makipag-ayos kay Chanyeol pero kung akala niyo aya walang pake si Chanyeol, ay ang kabaligtaran naman. Walang araw na hindi siya kinumusta ni Chanyeol pero tinataboy niya lang ito. Hindi pa kasi siya handa. Sobrang nasasaktan parin siya kapag naalala niya yung nakita niya nung gabing dapat aamin na siya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ang hirap pala mag-mahal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Na-realize yan ni Baekhyun nung mga gabing umiiyak siya habang iniisip kung ano ba talaga yung pinapakita sakanya ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya kasi lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol ay for the sake of the baby at masakit yun para kay Baekhyun. Naputol lang yung pagmumuni-muni niya nang tawagin siya ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready ka na ba, B?" tumango naman si Baekhyun. Sabay kasi silang pupunta sa venue ng graduation, susunod nalang ang pamilya ni Soo at si Jongin naman sumabay na sa family niya. Napaka-lungkot kasi mukhang mag-isa siyang aakyat sa stage ngayon. "Baekhyun, lapit ka dito." sabi ni Soo.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?" tanong niya, hindi na ulit siya nakapag-salita kasi nagulat siya nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Proud ako sayo sobra." bilang isang buntis, sobrang fuck hormones kasi naiiyak na siya. Simple lang yung mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero sobrang nanlalambot siya. "Sobrang proud ako sayo kasi nakamit mo yung matagal mo nang gusto. Congratulations sa kaibigan naming summa cum laude." hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang paghikbi niya kaya umiyak na siya. Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Super proud kami ni Jongdae para sayo kung alam mo lang. Thank you rin kasi hindi ka sumuko. Alam namin na sobrang dami 'mong pinag-daanan idagdag mo pa yung situation mo ngayon. Salamat, B dahil hindi ka bumitaw." </p><p> </p><p>"Kyungsoo naman eh! Masisira yung make-up ko." naka-pout na sabi ni Baekhyun. "Nakakainis ka."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. "Aayusin nalang ulit natin mamaya. Tumahan ka na baka sabihin ng inaanako ko pinapaiyak kitang juding ka!" </p><p> </p><p>Suminghot naman si Baekhyun at natawa. "Gaga." </p><p> </p><p>Sobrang thankful siya sa mga kaibigan niya dahil hindi siya iniiwan ng mga ito. Alam ni B na paminsan sobrang problematic siya pero hindi parin siya iniwan ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Sobrang swerte niya sa mga kaibigan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Si Kyungsoo ang nag-drive para sakanilang dalawa. Since sa ibang course si Baekhyun pumunta siya sa pila niya. Hindi niya alam pero may namumuong kaba sa dibdib niya. San galing yun? Nang mahanap niya ang mga kaklase niya nakipag biruan siya. Hindi man aminin ni Baekhyun pero may hinahanap yung mga mata niya. Hindi niya kasi mahagilap si Chanyeol. Sa loob ng mga nakalipas na araw, hindi pumalya si Chanyeol sa paga-update kung ano ang ginagawa niya at kung ano ang mga dapat hindi kalimutan ni Baekhyun sa araw na yun, consistent nga pero ngayong araw wala pa siyang natatanggap na kahit ano mula kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ayos lang kaya siya?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Siguro late lang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pero maling akala pala yun. Kase nagsimula na yung ceremony at lahat lahat ay hindi niya matanaw si Chanyeol. Wala ito sa upuan niya, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong mararamdaman niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nasaan ba si Chanyeol?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bilang isang magna cum laude si Chanyeol, magbibigay rin siya ng speech pero paano kung wala siya? </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Baekhyun Byun!" Napalingon naman agad si Baekhyun sa pinanggalingan ng boses. "Please come up here," nagtataka siya kasi hindi pa niya time para magbigay ng speech. Ang alam niya dapat si Chanyeol ang magsasalita sa harap. Turn na ba niya kasi wala si Chanyeol? "Mr. Baekhyun Byun?" hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin niya kaya nakatanga lang siya sa pwesto niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hanggang sa may biglang sumigaw.</p><p> </p><p>"PUNYEMAS  KANG JUDING KA UMAKYAT KA NA DON!" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kasi hindi siya nagkakamaling boses ni Jongdae yon. Omygosh ka, nakakahiya si Jongdae Kim. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtawanan naman yung mga tao sa venue dahil sa gitna ng katahimik biglang sumigaw na naman si Jongdae. "I BELIEVE KAPAG HINDI KA PA UMAKYAT DOON AY HINDI MO MAKUKUHA ANG HAPPY ENDING MO!" na-pressure naman siya bigla kasi hinila siya patayo nung kaklase niyang si Irene. </p><p> </p><p>"B-bakit?!" tanong niya. Maraming nakangiti sakanya ngayon, loka ang altapresyon niya tumataas. ANO BA KASENG NANGYAYARE?!</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Irene tinawanan lang siya hanggang pag-akyat nila ng stage. "I believe dito na dapat matapos ang lahat."</p><p> </p><p>"Haaaa??? Shuta naman????? Di ko kayo maintindihan!" frustrated na sabi ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun?" napatingin bigla si Baekhyun dun sa speaker for their graduation. </p><p> </p><p>"Po?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hear him out please?" napa-huh nalang si Baekhyun kase sino bang papakinggan niya? Medyo nahihiya na si Baekhyun kase ikaw ba naman tumayo sa stage tapos maraming tao. Dapat graduation ito, hindi naman ito yung prinaktis nila pero anong ginagawa niya dito?</p><p> </p><p>"Ano po bang--" hindi naman niya natapos yung sasabihin niya kasi biglang namatay yung ilaw sa loob ng venue. Bumukas ang spotlight at tumapat ito kay Baekhyun, nakakasilaw. Ano ba kasing meron? May sarpreeza ba para sakanya?</p><p> </p><p>Rinig ni Baekhyun ang bulungan ng mga estudyante. </p><p> </p><p>"I BELIEVE ETO NA TALAGA YON!" sigaw ng isang estudyante na alam niyang si Jongdae yon.</p><p> </p><p>"NAKAKAHIYA KA JONGDAE KIM PERO I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT!" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kasi hindi niya aakalain na sasama rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-sigaw, mygosh bakit ganun yung mga kaibigan niya?</p><p> </p><p>Napatakip nalang ng mukha si Baekhyun at sinubukang mag-sorry sa admins at sa speaker pero syiempre hindi niya na naituloy dahil may isang boses siyang narinig galing sa speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Baekhyun</em>." Nanigas siya sa pwesto niya dahil kilala niya kung sino yung nagma-may ari ng boses na yon. Alam na alam niya kung kanino yun.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol?" hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya ba sinasabi yun dahil hindi naman niya alam kung nasaan si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun," pag-uulit ni Chanyeol. Rinig na rinig yung malalim niyang boses mula sa speakers. "<em>Mahal kita</em>," naghiyawan halos lahat ng estudyante. ANONG NANGYAYARI? Nanginginig ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa hiya? sa tuwa? sa takot? Teka bakit ayun agad yung bungad ni Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>"Mahal kita, Baekhyun." pag-uulit ni Chanyeol and this times biglang may bumukas pa ulit na ilaw, tumapat naman ito sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. Nasa may entrance pala ito. May hawak na mic habang nakasuot ng toga niya. "Hindi ko alam kung kailan, kung paano, basta alam 'kong <em>mahal kita</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Parang tuod na nakatayo lang si Baekhyun sa stage, hindi malaman ang gagawin. </p><p> </p><p>"Alam 'kong naguluhan ka sa mga ikinikilos ko nung mga nakaraan, pero gusto kong linawin na totoo lahat yon. Totoo ang lahat ng yon. I don't like seeing you hurt. Nasasaktan ako kapag nasasaktan ka, pakiramdam ko wala akong kwenta kapag nakikita kitang umiiyak." </p><p> </p><p>Nagsimulang maglakad si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun, ayun nakatayo parin don pero nanginginig na siya. Naiiyak na siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby," sarap sa ears. "Please forgive me? Alam 'kong para tayong aso't pusa noon pero hindi naman ibig sabihin non ay hindi kita pwedeng mahalin." naghiyawan ang halos lahat ng mga tao, feeling pa nga ni Baekhyun pinakamalakas yung boses ni Jongdae. Pumikit si Baekhyun kasi natatakot siya baka fucking panaginip lang ito. Sino ba naman kase ang gagawa ng ganitong stunt sa fucking graduation nila?</p><p> </p><p>Malalim ang hugot ng pag-hinga ni Baekhyun. Nagbibilang siya sa utak niya habang nakapikit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tangina totoo ba toh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, ikaw lang." napamulat si Baekhyun dahil biglang super lapit na nung fucking boses, at hindi nga siya nagkakamali. Nasa harapan na niya si Chanyeol. Nakangiti ito at nakatingin sakanya. </p><p> </p><p>Sunud-sunod na tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit.</p><p> </p><p>Sobrang daming feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Nakakabaliw.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya malaman ang gagawin.</p><p> </p><p>Basta ang alam lang niya,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mahal din kita, Chanyeol.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you reach this part, thank you so much for reading! Please leave some comments huhuhu wala lang, I want to know your thoughts! Thank you so much! SORRY FUCKING SABAW ANG ENDING PERO MAY SPECIAL CHAPTER NAMAN YAN DI KO LANG ALAM KUNG KELAN KO MAGAGAWA?? HAHAHAHAHA. SORRY SO MUCH PO TALAGA SA PROMPTER KASI BINARDAGOL KO ANG IYONG PROMPT HUHUH </p><p>Kung gusto niyo naman makipag-bardagulan saken feel free to send me a dm/tweet sa aking twt acc: @dearjongskie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>